Kuroko no Game
by kumacchi desu
Summary: Seorang gadis pecinta game yang tiba-tiba berpindah tempat ke dunia fantasi yang hanya ada di game-gamenya itu. Perjalanan yang takkan di lupakkannya sudah di mulai...
1. Chapter 1 : Basu basu Island?

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T(maybe)**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis surai _scarlet_ itu sedang asik dengan PSP merah hijaunya itu. Mata _amerald_nya tak pernah beralih dari layar yang menampakkan grafik permainan RPG yang banyak diminati orang-orang sekarang. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak dengan lincah untuk mengontrol _chara_ gamenya. Dia terus berjalan sambil terus menikmati gamenya hingga sampai di sekolah.

Dia sampai di loker sepatu dan mengambil _uwabaki_nya. Dia menutup loker sepatunya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ohayou, Natsuno-san. Tolong jangan bermain sambil berjalan. Itu berbahaya"

Gadis yang dipanggil Natsuno itu menoleh ke asal suara. Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan baru menyadarinya. Dasar lemot(Natsuno: Ne Author-san, bukannya kau yang membuatku seperti itu?-_-" Author: Gomen gomen ^^")

"Ara, Kuroko-kun Ohayou. Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Natsuno dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Aku sudah disini sebelum kau datang dan responmu lama sekali" ucap Kuroko _pocker face_ dan _sweatdrop_. Natsuno hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa canggung.

"Gomen Kuroko-kun, aku terlalu asik bermain game jadi tak menyadarinya"

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke kelas bersama" ucap Kuroko "Dan jangan mencoba untuk bermain lagi, Natsuno-san" Natsuno yang baru mau memainkannya langsung memasukkannya kedalam tasnya dengan lemas. Lalu dia langsung menyusul Kuroko yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai, mereka duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Kuroko berada di pojok dekat jendela, sedangkan Natsuno berada di depan Kuroko. Baru sampai di kelas Natsuno melanjutkan bermain gamenya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ohayou _freak_ gamer" sapa pemuda berkulit de- maksudnya eksotis. Pemuda itu langsung menempati bangku di sebelah Natsuno.

"Ohayou Ore-sama" sapa balik Natsuno kepada pemuda tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP kesayangannya. Kuroko yang mendengar sapaan itu hanya _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Ohayou Aomine-kun. Sapaan kalian agak unik"

"Ah, Ohayou Tet-UWAA SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISANA?" teriak Aomine yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. "Aku disini sebelum kau datang bersama Natsuno-san"

"Tumben kau sudah datang Ore-sama? Lebih baik kau ke ruang UKS saja"

"Apa kau sedang menghinaku _freak_ gamer? Hanya karena kebetulan aku bangun pagi bukan berarti aku sakit"

"Ohayou Natsunocchi~"

"Ohayou"

"Nyam...Oha...nyam...you...nyam...Natsu-chin"

"Ohayou, Yuuki ku sayang"

"Ohayou minna. Dan untuk ke-51 kalinya, tolong panggil namaku tanpa embel-embel seperti itu, Akashi-kun"

Kise langsung duduk di bangku depan Natsuno dan berbalik untuk melihat gadis yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ne Natsunocchi, kau sepertinya senang sekali ya bermain game ssu?" ucap Kise dengan nada yang manja yang membuat semua fansnnya meleleh. Tapi itu tak berdampak kepada Natsuno yang terlalu serius bermain game. "Memang aku senang bermain game, Kise-kun"

"Jika kau tidak terlal sering bermain game, mungkin kau banyak diminati laki-laki nanodayou. Tapi bukan berarti aku bilang kau cantik atau apa ya" entah ucap atau puji Midorima Author pun tak tahu.

"Aku tidak peduli"ucap Natsuno singkat, padat dan pas mengenai hati beberapa pemuda disana.

"Natsu-chin..nyam...mana kue yang kau janjikan kemarin...nyam?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menjulurkan tangan meminta sesuatu. "Ini" Natsuno menaruh sebuah plastik diatas tangan Murasakibara sambil masih bermain game.

"Arigatou, Natsu-chin" ucap Murasakibara dengan muka gembira dan membuka plastik itu. Natsuno melanjutkan lagi bermainnya. Secara tiba-tiba, ada yang merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Natsuo langsung merinding saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Yuuki, kau tak boleh mengabaikanku" bisik Akashi yang seperti perintah. Natsuno melihat Akashi cukup (sangat) horor.

"Ne Akashi-kun, tolong lepaskan tanganmu" Natsuno mulai sedikit bergeliat tapi Akashi tetap tak melepaskan rangkulannya dan semakin mempereratnya.

"Tidak"

"Akashi-kun, tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari Natsuno-san" ucap Kuroko dengan _pocker face_nya tapi dengan aura hitam legam disekitarnya.

"Ne Akashicchi menjauhlah dari Natsunocchi" Kise mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sakratis(atau apalah :v) dengan aura tak kalah hitam dengan kuroko.

"Oi Akashi jangan membuat masalah pagi-pagi" Aomine mengeluarkan tatapan dingin kearah Akashi.

"Akashijangan macam-macam pada Natsuno" sekarang giliran si tsundere megane/dilemparluckyitem-maksudnya Midorima-yang mengucapkan mantra.

"Aka-chin, lepaskan tanganmu atau akan kuhancurkan kau" Murasakibara bahkan berani mengancam Akashi.

"Oh sekarang kalian berani melawanku ya" Akashi sudah menyiapkan gunting kramatnya dan-

TING TONG

TING TONG

"E-eh sudah bel a? Le-lebih baik kalian kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing" ucap Natsuno dengan gugup untuk menghentikan perang dunia ke-3 ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kalau Yuuki yang bilang"

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu berhenti berkelahi, Akashi-kun?" Natsuno hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Akashi yang menurut Author Super OOC (Akashi:Author, nanti kau akan berpacaran dengan guntingku dan tak jomblo lagi! Author:Arigatou Akashi, tapi tidak perlu saya masih ingin menjalani hidup seperti biasa- -")

Mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing sesuai instruksi Natsuno. Yosh, anak baik (Kisedai: kami bukan anjing- _-"). Natsuno sendiri sedang merapikan mejanya dan mengambil beberapa buku yang ada di laci mejanya. Natsuno menemukan sebuah _memory card_ PSP di lacinya. Mata Natsuno langsung berbinar melihat benda yang menurutnya berharga itu. Dia melihat tulisan di situ.

"_Basu-basu Island_? Sepertinya menarik" Natsuno melihat sekeliling memastikan tak ada yang melihat aksi terlarangnya ini. Dia langsung memasukkan _memory card_ itu ke slotnya. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sudah _mainstream_ jika mau berpindah tempat dari layar PSPnya(Natsuno:Author tukang spoiler ni-_-)

Natsuno menutup mata karena chaya itu. Setelah merasa cahaya itu menghilang, dia membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah melihat yang ada di hadapannya iris _emerald_nya terbelalak.

"Se-sepertinya, game ini sudah terkena _bug_ dan membuatku terlempar kesini" halusinasi Natsuno yang setara dengan Kuroko. Natsuno hanya _jawdrop_ melihatnya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa berada di dunia fantasy yang biasa dia liat di manga-manga yang pernah ia baca.

"Selamat datang di _Basu basu Island_, Natsuno Yuuki-chan" terdengar suara yang entah berasal darimana.

"Siapa itu?"

"Aku..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat main Kisedai:  
**

Kuroko : Ne Author-san, apa maksudnya 'Tempat main Kisedai'?

Author : Ini tempat para Kisedai bersenda gurau terlepas dari cerita

Nasuno : Daripada membuat hal seperti ini, lebih baik kau cepat melanjutkan ceritanya

Author : Tapi aku harus melihat orang yang berminat dengan cerita ku ^3^

Natsuno : Ya ampun, Ore-sama, Kise-kun tolong tutup ya...

Aomine : Nani?!

Kise : Baiklah Natsunocchi. Ayo Aominecchi

Aomine : Cih, baiklah

Kise, Aomine : Tolong Review/ssu


	2. Chapter 2 : Menarik

_**Sebelumnya :**_

_"Selamat datang di Basu basu Island, Natsuno Yuuki-chan"_

_"Siapa itu?"_

_"Aku..."_

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Aku... tunggu! Kau tak tahu aku?!" tanya pria berambut hitam yang sekarang ada di hadapan Natsuno yang membuatnya _sweatdrop_. Entah kenapa, pemuda ini sedikit mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Aku memang tak tahu siapa kau, oji-san"

"Aku tidak setua itu tahu" pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. _Ok, dia mengingatkanku akan orang 'itu'_, batin Yuuki yang semakin _sweatdrop_ melihat itu.

"Baiklah, etto..."

"Namaku Nijimura Shuuzo"

"Iya Nijimura-eh tunggu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Nijimura... Nijimura... Nijimura..." Natsuno mulai mengingat-ingat nama itu. Tiba-tiba terlintas pemuda bersurai merah dan bermata be- eh maksudnya _heterochrome_ dalam pikirannya.

"NIJIMURA-SENPAI! MANTAN KAPTEN TIM BASKET TEIKO?!" teriak Natsuno sambil menunjuk pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Author bingung, apa hubungannya Nijimura sama Akashi? Natsuno ada-ada saja(Natsuno:Author-san, kau ingin sekali ku hajar ya-_-)

"Tolong jangan berteriak dan menunjuk orang yang ada di hadapanmu. Lagipula aku ini dewa bukannya mantan kapten" ucap Nijimura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Natsuno dari hadapannya.

"Ah begitu aku kira kau mantan kapten itu ternyata kau-DEWA?!" Natsuno kembali teriak kepada Nijimura.

"Benar. **Aku dewa**" Nijimura menekankan kata-kata yang terakhir. "Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Nijimura saja"

"Baiklah Nijimura-senpai." ucap Natsuno dengan wajah serius. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat aneh ini?"

"Natsuno-chan, kata-katamu pedas juga" ucap Nijimura yang _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar ucapan Natsuno. "Aku membawamu kesini untuk mengajakmu bermain sebuah game"

"Aku tidak berminat" Natsuno berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Jika kau bisa memenangkan game disini kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan" Nijimura mencoba menahan Natsuno yang mau pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku mau pulang saja"

Nijimura menyeringai mendengar ucapan Natsuno "Kau tak akan bisa pulang, Natsuno-chan" Natsuno berhenti berjalan dan berbalik arah. "Apa maksudmu, Nijimura-senpai?!" tanya Natsuno saat sudah berhadapan kembali dengan Nijimura.

"Kau tak akan bisa pulang sebelum kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam sebuah game. Tapi karena kau tadi menolak, berarti kau harus menantangku kembali untuk bisa bermain denganku. Oh ya kau juga harus menaati peraturan yang ada di sini ya"

"Eh, tunggu peraturan ap-"

"Aku sudah menyampaikannya. Jadi sampai jumpa nanti Natsuno-chan. Jangan membuatku menunggu lama ya~" seketika itu juga Nijimura menghilang dari hadapan Natsuno. Semua perasaan bercampur dalam pikiran Natsuno.

"Wah nona kecil, apa kau tersesat?"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari belakangnya. Tanpa perlu menengok, Natsuno tau bahwa itu adalah pria paruh baya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game sebentar?" ucap suara lain yang sudah dipastikan adalah kawannya.

Natsuno menghela nafas sejenak dan berbalik ke arah pria-pria itu. "Sepertinya itu sedikit menarik" para pria itu kaget saat melihat ekspresi Natsuno. "Lagipula nona kecil ini sedang ingin **bermain-main** sedikit dengan paman-paman sekalian" Natsuno menunjukkan wujud iblisnya dengan seringai yang terpapang jelas sambil membunyikan jarinya.

.

.

.

"Oh jadi begitu peraturannya" bersyukurlah Natsuno masih membawa PSP kesayangannya itu. Ada untungnya juga ia membawanya tiap hari. Dia bisa mengetik peraturan tentang tempat ini.

"Benar. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Apa baju kami juga harus di ambil?" ucap salah satu dari paman sambil melihat tumpukan baju yang ada di samping Natsuno. Mata gadis itu melirik kembali ke arah PSP dan membacakan isinya.

"Peraturan ke-5, '_Semua taruhan yang disesuaikan harus di tegakkan_'. Aku mempertaruhkan semua yang aku punya. Dan kalian juga mempertaruhkan apa yang kalian punya. Jadi kita sudah benar kan?" Natsuno bangkit dan membungkus sedikit roti, minum dan semua baju-baju itu. Bisa saja nanti dia jual baju-baju itu kepada seseorang.

"Sayonara, Ojii-san tachi"

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu nona..."

Natsuno tak menghiraukan ucapan paman-paman itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di perjalanan dia terus memikirkan info yang di dapatkannya dari para paman-paman itu.

"Ini masih belum cukup. Tapi mereka lebih baik daripada si Ore-sama yang tidak berguna itu. Aku berharap ada seseorang yang lebih baik lagi"

"Ano..."

Natsuno berhenti sebentar dan melihat sekeliling mencari yang empunya suara. Tapi dia tak menemukan apapu di sekitarnya.

"Aku berada di bawahmu" Natsuno langsung melihat kebawahnya dan menjumpai pria bersurai _baby blue_ yang terbaring lemas di bawah kakimu.

"KU-KUROKO-KUN! ADA APA DENGANMU?!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku"

"Itu tidak penting. Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Tadi aku bersama temanku pergi ingin melintasi di hutan, lalu kami terpisah. Aku terus mengelilingi hutan untuk mencarinya. Tak lama kemudian, aku lapar dan tak bisa bergerak. Dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu" Natsuno kaget. Bukan karena penjelasan tadi, tapi karena untuk mendengar Kuroko berbicara panjang lebar sepert itu. Author pun tak menyangka itu (Kuroko:Author-san, tolong jangan menistakan aku._.)

"Jadi intinya, kau membutuhkan makanan?" tanya Natsuno.

"Ya"

Natsuno mengeluarkan sebuah roti yang di dapatkannya tadi. Dia berniat memberikannya kepada Kuroko.

"Ini jika kau mau, ka-" belum selesai Natsuno menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kuroko dengan cepat mengambil roti yang ada di tangan Natsuno.

"_Ittadakimasu_" ucap Kuroko di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Cepatnya!" ucap Natsuno.

"_Gochisousama deshita_" ucap Kuroko sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan ujung lengan bajunya. _Makannya juga cepat,_ batin Natsuno _sweatdrop_ melihat kecepatan makan Kuroko.

"Ini minumnya." Natsuno memberikan minuman yang di dapatkannya tadi bersamaan dengan baju dan roti tadi. Kuroko menerimannya tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Natsuno. Natsuno hanya menunjukkan senyum tipisnya saat melihat tingkah Kuroo yang menurutnya OOC.

Entah mengapa Natsuno menjadi penasaran dengan sesuatu.

"Kuroko-kun" panggil Natsuno. Yang dipanggi hanya menengok ke yang empunya suara.

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Apa kau benar-benar dari daerah sini?"

"Tentu saja. Istana itu rumahku" Kuroko menunjuk ke arah istana yang warnyanya di dominasi hitam dan sedikit biru muda yang di depannya terdapat pedesaan kecil. Natsuno hanya ber-oh ria.

"Jadi kau tinggal di Is-TANA BESAR ITU?!" Natsuno ikut menunjuk istana juga.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan muka datar. "Setidaknya jangan pasang wajah datar seperti itu" pinta Natsuno yang mulai sedikit kesal dengan muka datar Kuroko. "Lalu-"

"Tunggu" Kuroko memotong pertanyaan Natsuno yang menyebabkan munculnya perempatan di dahi Natsuno. "Sebelum kau melanjutkan pertanyaanmu, aku ingin bertanya juga. Siapa namamu?"

Natsuno sadar dia berada di tempat yang berbeda sekarang. Bukan tempat asalnya yang penuh orang-orang _unik_. _Jadi harus mulai dari awal lagi?_ Batin Natsuno.

"Perkenalkan, aku Natsuno Yuuki. Tadi kau bilang kau dan temanmu ingin melintasi hutan,memang kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Mencari pangeran lainnya" gumam Kuroko sangat pelan tapi bisa di dengar oleh Natsuno.

"Apa maksudnya de-"

"Dari baju dan rasa penasaranmu, sepertinya kau bukan dari daerah ini?" Kuroko memotong ucapan Natsuno untuk kedua kalinya dan membuat perempatan muncul lagi di dahi Natsuno.

"Aku memang bukan berasal dari **sini**" Natsuno menekankan kalimat terakhirnya karena terlalu kesal. "Jadi tolong jelaskan padaku tentang pangeran itu"

"Aku sebagai bagian dari keluarga kerajaan yang di pandang tinggi, di tugaskan untuk menjaga _Basu basu Island_ dari segala marabahaya. Dan setiap pangeran dari kerajaan di sini, di tugaskan untuk menjaga_ heart perdant_. Sekara-"

"Tunggu dulu" giliran Natsuno yang memotong ucapan Kuroko. "Aku bahkan belum bertanya"

"Tapi tadi kau sudah bertanya tentang para pangeran itu"

"Aku tidak bertanya, aku saat itu **memintamu** untuk menjelaskan tentang pangeran itu. Jadi kau bisa menolak permintaanku itu" Kuroko hanya tersenyum-lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi dariku?"

"Sudah kubilang ini bagianku. Berarti nanti aku bisa menanyakan dua pertanyaan berturut-turut" jelas Natsuno. Kuroko hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu terkekeh.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?!"

"Kau itu... menarik. Pasti perjalanan ini akan menarik" Kuroko mulai berjalan meninggalkan Natsuno yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu jika kau mau membantuku dalam perjalananku ini. Jadi aku memintamu untuk menjadi teman perjalananku"

Natsuno termenung mendengar ajakan itu. Jika dia mengikutinya, dia bisa mengetahui cara cepat untuk kembali pulang. Jadi-

"Kenapa tidak"

Dia memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan Kuroko bisa saja kan dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik seperti-

"KUROKO TEME, DARI MANA SAJA KAU?!"

Itu?

Natsuno kaget karena muncul seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menarik kerah Kuroko. Natsuno mencoba membantu melepas tangan itu dari Kuroko. Bukannya lepas, malah pemuda itu melihat Natsuno dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei Kuroko, siapa dia?"

"Biar aku kenalkan. Natsuno-san dia..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat main Kisedai :**

Akashi : Dimana?

Kuroko : Siapa Akashi-kun?

Akashi : Si Author aneh itu tentunya

Natsuno : Kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali Akashi-kun?

Akashi : Tentu saja Yuuki ku sayang, kenapa aku tidak ada disini?!

Author : Etto... aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuatmu muncul Akashi. Agar para pembaca...

Natsuno : Eh Author-san, kau kenapa?

Kuroko : Beberapa hari ini dia tak percaya ada yang mau membaca fanficnya ini. Jadi setiap dia mengatakan itu, ya seperti itulah...

Natsuno : Author-san itu bener-bener deh. Tapi pasti kau senang sekali ya?

Author : Tentu saja aku senang. Sudahlah, cepat tutup...

Kise : Authorcchi, kita belum memberitahu tentang peraturan _Basu basu Island_ ssu

Author : Oh ya, cepat beritahu peraturannya lalu tutup

Kise : Baiklah ssu. Di bawah ini adalah peraturan game di _Basu basu __Island_ ssu

* * *

_**Peraturan Basu basu Island :**_

_**1\. Perampokan, pembunuhan dan peperangan dilarang**_

_**2\. Semua masalah diselesaikan oleh sebuah game dan pihak yang ditantang yang menentukan game.**_

_**3\. Apa yang dipertaruhkan harus dengan nilai yang sepadan**_

_**4\. Jika ketahuan berbuat curang, maka akan langsung di nyatakan kalah**_

_**5\. Semua taruhan yang disesuaikan harus di tegakkan**_

_**6\. Bersenang-senglah**_

* * *

Kuroko : Ini mengingatkanku dengan-

Author : NATSUNO, MIDORIMA CEPAT TUTUP

Midorima : Aku kebagian juga ya? /_sweatdrop_

Natsuno : Ayo, Midorima-kun...

Midorima : Ba-ba-ba-baiklah /_Blushing_

Author : Akashi, tolong turunkan guntingmu

Natsuno,Midorima : Tolong Reviewnya/Nanodayo


	3. Chapter 3 : Perempuan itu lemah

_**Sebelumnya :**_

_"Hei Kuroko, siapa dia?"_

_"Biar aku kenalkan. Natsuno-san dia..."_

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, Fantasy etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Biar aku kenalkan. Natsuno-san dia Kagami Taiga-kun. Dia teman yang tadi ku bilang, Natsuno-san" Natsuno hanya ber-oh ria sedangkan Natsuno hanya melihat dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dia langsung menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kau yang dari kelas sebe-bukan apa-apa" Kagami hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang bercabang dengan heran dengan ucapan Natsuno. Lagi-lagi Natsuno lupa kalau dia bukan di tempatnya berasal.

Tapi Natsuno merasa pernah bertemu dengan Kagami sebelumnya. Ingatkan Natsuno untuk melatih kemampuan mengingatnya setelah dia pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya aneh ini. Di tepisnya pikiran ngawurnya itu.

"Kagami-kun, dia Natsuno Yuuki-san. Dia sekarang teman kita untuk mencapai tujuan kita" jelas Kuroko. Kagami menatap Natsuno dengan pandangan meremehkan. Natsuno hanya membalas menatap Kagami tajam.

"Kita tak bisa mengajaknya Kuroko" perempatan muncul di jidat Natsuno. Ternyata Kuroko lebih baik daripada pemuda berambut _maroon_ dengan badan tinggi di hadapannya. Natsuno menghela nafas pelan. "Kagami-kun, kenapa aku tak bisa ikut?" tanya Natsuno dengan senyum manis yang... Author susah menjelaskannya.

"Perempuan itu lemah. Belum apa-apa sudah mengeluh, bahkan untuk hal sepele. Maka dari itu aku tak suka perempuan" Natsuno hanya diam kemudian merinding dan menjauh beberapa meter mendengar ucapan terakhir kagami. "Ja-jangan salah paham" Kagami mencoba mendekati Natsuno, Natsuno semakin menjauh, tak pernah letih tuk-(Kuroko:Author-san, tolong jangan nyanyi dulu).

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua bermain sebuah game" saran Kuroko.

"Kena-"

"Boleh juga" Kagami memotong ucapan Natsuno.

"Hah?! Lagi pula kenapa aku harus bermain dengan kau?" tanya Natsuno dengan sinis. Kagami hanya mendengus.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Kagami sedikit merendahkan (lagi)

"Jika aku bilang ya, apa kau akan puas? Lagipula kau ingin bermain apa?" tanya Natsuno yang tak terlalu berminat untuk bermain sebuah game sekarang.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan mudah sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game..." Kagami mengeluarkan busur dan panah "...memanah!"

"Tidak tertarik" ucap Natsuno dengan lemas dan semakin tak tertarik.

"Kenapa kau jadi semakin tak tertarik?!" teriak Kagami pada Natsuno yang hanya duduk mengamati semut yang berjalan. Menurutnya, semut itu lebih menarik daripada permainan itu. Lagipula kenapa Kagami sepertinya ingin sekali bermain game.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu ikut perjalanan ini"

"Hanya itu?" Natsuno masih memerhatikan semut yang berjalan dengan rapi bak saat latihan baris-berbaris. "Aku juga akan mengabulkan permintaanmu" Tiba-tiba Natsuno terlintas ide di kepalanya."Tapi hanya 1 permintaan saja" sambung Kagami.

Natsuno hanya menyeringai. _Itu saja sudah cukup,_ batin Natsuno. Natsuno bangkit dari kubur- maksudnya duduknya. Dia membersihkan bagian belakang roknya dan menatap Kagami. "Baiklah, aku akan menerima tantanganmu. Aku bertaruh untuk semua yang ku miliki"

Kagami dan Kuroko menatapnya tak percaya. "Oi, apa kau yakin?" tanya Kagami sambil menyeringai gugup(Kagami: mnyeringai gugup itu kyk gimana? Author: saya pun tak tahu :p Kagami: -,-). "Natsuno-san bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah ke muka temboknya.

"Tak apa Kuroko-kun. Aku sangat yakin, lagipula tak masalah kan jika aku menang aku hanya mendapat 1 permintaan saja kan. Sedangkan jika kau menang, kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri" Natsuno hanya menyeringai dan dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan itu. Kagami hanya mendecah (atau apalah :v) dan memberikan salah satu busurnya kepada Natsuno.

"Ayo kita mulai" Kagami mengangkat tangan kanannya, begitupun Natsuno. "Tentu saja"

"ASCHENTE" (Kuroko: ini bukannya dari-; Author: CEPAT LANJUTKAN SAJA!)

.

.

.

"Siapa yang bisa menembak tepat atau mendekati sasaran yang dibuat Kuroko itu yang menang" ucap Kagami sambil menunjuk tanda bulatan merah yang berada di batang salah satu pohon. Jarak antara mereka dan pohon itu cukup jauh, jadi agak susah untuk orang yang biasa."Baiklah" Natsuno mencoba beradaptasi dengan busur yang diberikan Kagami tadi.

"Kau bisa mulai duluan" ucap Natsuno sambil mengambil panah yang sudah di sediakan untuknya. Kagami mulai mengarahkan panahnya ke arah bulatan merah itu. Dia begitu berkonsentrasi saat menyesuaikan busur dan panahnya. Dia pun melepaskan pegangannya pada panah yang dipegangnya tadi.

SYUUTT

Panah itu melesat cepat dan hampir mengenai sasaran itu. "Bagai-"

SYUUTT

-mana?!"

Panah yang tadi menyusul punya Kagami mengenai tepat sasaran itu. Kagami hanya _jawdrop_ menatap panah itu lalu beralih kepemiliknya yang tiba-tiba melemparkan busur kepadanya. "Berarti aku yang menang"

"Tu-tunggu dulu-"

"Permintaanku, aku ingin di ubah menjadi 2 permintaan"

"APA MAKSUD-"

"Permintaan pertama, jangan protes dengan hasil yang ada" Kagami langsung diam seketika. _Perintah itu luar biasa hebat_, ucap Natsuno yang _sweatdrop_ melihat Kagami patuh-patuh saja.

"Permintaan kedua, etto..." Natsuno memasang pose berpikir yang dibuat-buat dan di pastikan yang melihat hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Tolong cepat katakan, Natsuno-san"

"Baiklah, baiklah" jawab Natsuno dengan lemas. "Kagami-kun harus menuruti permintaanku selama dalam perjalanan kita" tak lupa terpapang jelas seringai di wajah Natsuno. Kagami tak bisa berkutik. Dia benar-benar di jebak oleh gadis-yang-baru-dikenalnya ini. Harusnya tadi dia tak meremehkannya.

"Jangan seenaknya membuat-"

"Ambilkan kedua panah itu, Kagami-kun" perintah Natsuno pada Kagami. Entah bagaimana, Kagami menurut saja dan pergi mengambil panah yang masih menancap itu.

"Ah, ini bekerja"ucap Natsuno dengan wajah datar yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko. Setelah berhasil mencabut panah itu, dia berjalan ke arah Natsuno dan Kuroko lalu memberikan panah itu.

"Ini" Kagami memberikan panah itu pada Natsuno dan Natsuno menerimanya. "Arigatou Kagami-kun" ucap Natsuno tersenyum lembut sampai menutup kedua manic _emerald_nya. Kagami dan Kuroko langsung nge_blushing_ melihat Natsuno. "Kau kenapa?" Natsuno memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polosnya dan membuat _Duo K_ itu bertambah _blushing_-bahkan Kuroko hampir mimisan.

"Tak apa" Kagami memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Kuroko membersihkan hidung dan pikirannya (Author: Hayo mikirin apa ni, Kuroko?; Kuroko: Kau diam saja, Author-san)

Natsuno menatap mereka bingung dan menghiraukannya. "Jadi aku akan ikut kalian. Tapi sebelum itu bisa kalian jelaskan tentang dunia ini?" Kuroko dan Kagami saling bertatapan, kemudian semakin dekat dan dekat lagi dan semakin de- STOP! Nanti ratingnya nambah lagi dan Author mimisan lagi.

Mereka tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang diucapkan Natsuno dan membuat Natsuno memutar bola matanya. "Bisa dibilang aku nyasar ke tempat yang bernama...apa ini..."

"_Basu basu island_" sambung Kuroko.

"Yah seperti itu, dan aku harus keluar dari sini. Caranya untuk bisa keluar dari sini, aku harus mengalahkan Nijimura-senpai dalam game ba-"

"TUNGGU DULU! NIJIMURA?! MAKSUDMU NIJIMURA SHUUZO SANG DEWA GAME?!" teriak Kagami tepat di depan muka Natsuno. Gadis itu langsung mendorong Kagami menjauh darinya.

"Jangan berteriak di depan orang yang kau ajak bicara Kagami-kun. Ya benar Nijimura Shuuzo sang dewa ga-ME?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?!" sekarang giliran Natsuno yang berteriak ke arah Kagami. Pemuda itu hanya membekap mulut cempreng Natsuno dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau sendiri berteriak, Natsuno" ucap Kagami dengan kesal. Natsuno mencoba melepaskan tangan Kagami, tapi apa daya. Tenaganya seorang gadis bertubuh mungil ini tak sebanding dengan pemuda tegap ini, apalagi kerjaannya hanya bermain di depan layar monitor saja.

"Kuagaumie-kuen leupuaskhan. Uaku ta buisa nuafhas" mulai lah keluar bahasa alien Natsuno yang cukup mudah untuk dimengerti(Natsuno: Ba-bahasa alien?-_-")

"Apa yang kau ucapan sih?"

"Lebih baik kau lepaskan dulu tanganmu darinya, Kagami-kun" saran Kuroko.

"Oh kau benar juga" ya ampun Kagami, kapan kau cepet pekanya sih(?). Kagami langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Natsuno. Dan akhirnya Natsuno dapat bernafas kembali (Natsuno: entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti sudah mati._.)

"Kenapa tak dari tadi" Natsuno men_deathglare_ Kagami. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana sekarang"

"Kami akan ke kerajaan cahaya terlebih dahulu untuk mencari pangeran dari kerajaan itu" jelas Kuroko

"Kerajaan cahaya?"

Natsuno langsung membayangkan seorang yang bisa mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya.

"Bukan seperti itu Natsuno-san" ucap Kuroko sambil menghilangkan awan imajinasi Natsuno.

"Eh? Lalu seperti apa orang-orang disana?"

"Mereka menyebalkan" ucap Kuroko yang _to the point_ seperti biasanya.

"Aku tau kau memang tak bisa akur dengan kerajaan sepertin mereka, pangeran bayangan" ledek Kagami yang membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Kuroko. "Tolong janganmemanggilku seperti itu lagi"

"Pangeran bayangan?"

"Itu julukan untuk Kuroko karena seorang pangeran tunggal dari kerajaan bayangan yang tak mudah di ketahui dan sekaligus seorang pewaris yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Ha ha-AW" ejek Kagami yang di beri hadiah pukulan di ulu hati oleh Kuroko. "Sudah kubilang hentikan Kagami-kun"

Natsuno mulai berpikir tentang yang di ucapkan Kagami tadi dan akhirnya mendapat kesimpulan bahwa-"Jadi Kerajaan Kuroko itu termasuk kerajaan bayangan yang cukup tersembunyi, sedangkan kerajaan cahaya itu kerajaan yang menarik orang-orang berdatangan. Benar kan?"

"Hebat! Kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu" puji Kagami. Natsuno hanya melipat tangannya dan tersunyum kemenangan.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu pangeran di sana seperti apa" _semoga tak seperti 'dia'_, Natsuno benar-benar berharap tak bertemu dengannya.

"Ah bisa di bilang dia itu... bagaimana ya... seperti..."

"Ah akhirnya ketemu"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN?!"

* * *

**Tempat main Kisedai :**

Nijimura : Author bisa kita bicara sebentar *auragelapefriser

Author : NI-ni-ni-ni-ni-nijimura aku bisa jelaskan

Naijimura : Lebih baik kita bicara di luar /nyeretAuthor

Author : AKU BISA JELASKAN

Akashi : Senpai, aku ikutan

Author : KAU JUGA AKASHI?!

Kagami : Biarkan saja

Kuroko, Natsuno : Benar

Midorima : Lebih baik kita balas review saja nanodayo. Kise, kau duluan

Kise : Baik ssu. Untuk **Sabila Foster**cchi dan **Himeichi**, ini dah dilanjut ssu. Tetap ikutin ya ssu. Selanjutnya ku serahkan pada Kurokocchi ssu

Kuroko : Baiklah. Untuk **Akiyama Seira**-san dan **Guest**-san, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dan Author titip pesan, dia minta maaf kepada Yuu-sensei karena terlalu banyak meniru adegan yang ada

Midorima : Karena sudah, kita tutup saja fic ini nanodayo. Siapa yangbelum pernah menutup fic ini?

Kuroko, Kagami, Murasakibara : Aku/ nyam

Midorima " Baik. Nijimura-senpai dan Akashi, kalian yang tutup

Kuroko, Kagami, Murasakibara : Akan kuhancurkan kau

Nijimura, Akashi : Tolong reviewnya ya _/wink_


	4. Chapter 4 : Apa harus?

**_Sebelumnya : _**

_"Ah akhirnya __ketemu"_

_"TIDAK MUNGKIN?!"_

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, Fantasy etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"TIDAK MUNGKIN?!" teriak Kuroko. Seriusan yang teriak Kuroko. Kagami, Natsuno dan Author saja sampai _jawdrop_ mendengarnya. Seorang pria dengan pakaian pengawal itu juga ikutan _jawdrop_ berjamaah. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan '_masbulo_' membuat yang melihatnya semakin _jawdrop_.

"Oi, apa kau menemukan ouji-sama?!" teriak suara yang menyadarkan mereka dari belakang sang pengawal.

"A-" Tanpa basa-basi, Kagami menyerang tengkuk pengawal itu dan membuatnya pingsan. Natsuno yang masih mencoba membaca situasi langsung ditarik tanpa persetujuan oleh duo K itu.

"T-tunggu! Kenapa kalian terburu-buru sekali? Memang siapa dia?"

"Untuk sekarang kau jangan banyak bertanya dulu. Kita harus cepat menjauh dari kerajaan ini sebelum terlam-"

"Kalian tidak akan kemana-mana" seorang gadis bersurai coklat menghalangi jalan mereka kabur.

"Dia bukannya-RIKO-SENpai?" teriakan Natsuno barusan membuat ketiga orang itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau teriak?" bentak Kagami dengan suara kecil seperti berbisik "Lagipula kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Kuroko jika kau puny-"

Omongan Kagami terputus karena yang diajak bicara tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Akan kubunuh dia! Akan kubunuh dia!" Kagami terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu. "Ah, sekarang aku mengingat Kagami-kun" sekarang giliran Natsuno yang bergumam. "Apa mereka bena-benar teman Ouji-sama?"Riko hanya _sweardrop_ melihat kelakuan kelompok ini.

"Itu Hyuga-senpai bukan?" tanya Natsuno. Riko yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik badan bersiap memarahinya.

"Hyuga-kun apa y-"tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya lagi dan tak menemukan kedua makhluk berambut merah itu. Mereka berdua berhasil membuat iblis yang bertanam di tubuh mungil Riko bangkit. "Awas saja kalian!"

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Natsuno dan Kagami beristirahat sejenak, melepas lelah karena mencoba menghindar dari Riko.

"Syukurlah kita bisa menjauh darinya" ucap Kagami.

"Ne, Kagami-kun..." Kagami menoleh ke gadis yang ada di belakangnya. "Siapa sebenarnya Riko-senpai?"

"Kau tau namanya tanpa tau dia seperti apa?" Natsuno hanya mengangguk sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Aida Riko-san, anak dari Aida Kagetora-san yang menjabat menjadi penasehat Kerajaan. Ayah sering memerintahnya untuk menjagaku. Maka dari itu saat aku kabur, dialah yang pertama tau dan mencariku"

"Oh begitu. KUROKO-KUN, KENAPA KAU MUNCUL?!"

"Sepertinya kau tak ingin aku mucul, Natsuno-san"

"Kuroko, kau dari mana saja?! Kenapa kau tadi meninggalkan kami"

"Natsuno-san..." Kuroko terus berjalan mendekati Natsuo dan tak menghiraukan Kagami. "Aku tak di hiraukan" pundung Kagami.

"Ada apa Kuroko-kun?"

"Kenapa kau tau Riko-san dan Hyuga-san?"

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama" Kagami juga ikut-ikutan Kuroko. Natsuno langsung terdiam seribu enam bahasa(Natsuno: eh?!O.o).

"Etto..." Natsuno menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang membuat kedua pemudanya itu menatapnya dengan curiga. "Eh?"

Natsuno menggunakan tangannya untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit hangat, tidak berbeda jauh dengan di tempatnya. Dan juga mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak jadi. Natsuno berjalan melewati mereka, "Aku akan ceritakan sembari ke kerajaan cahaya" ucap Natsuno tanpa berbalik. "Jadi, apa yang kalian tunggu?" Natsuno berjalan lagi tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

Kuroko dan Kagami saling bertatap beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum. "Ya" mereka berdua menyusul Natsuno yang sudah beberapa meter di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda sedang asiknya bermain dengan biji shogi yang sedang di pegangnya. Dihadapanya, sebuah layar _hologram transparant_ yang menampilkan sekelompok orang-orang unik yang sedang birbincang-bincang.

"Kau beruntung juga, Yuuki-chan" Nijimura meletakkan biji yang dipegangnya tadi di atas wajah gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku tak harus menunggu lama" Pemuda-atau dewa- itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati pinggiran. Jika dilihat ke bawah, jarak antara tempat Nijimura berdiri dan tanah dibawahnya itu cukup tinggi, bahkan tak bisa dilihat dasarnya. Nijimura memandang sebuah daratan dan lautan yang yang terpapang luas.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Yuuki-chan"

.

.

.

"Kabur dari rumah?!" Orang-orang langsung berfokus pada gadis bersurai merah itu. Natsuno hanya mengucapkan kata maaf kepada orang-orang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berteriak Natsuno-san" ucap Kuroko dengan tampang-tak-berdosa nya.

"Siapa yang membuatku berteriak?" bisik Natsuno dengan sinis. "Jadi itu alasan Riko-senpai mengejarmu. Tapi sekarang kita bisa sedikit lega mengingat kita cukup jauh dari kerajaanmu"

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di kerajaan cahya, lebih tepatnya sedang di keramaian pasar. Mereka benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Kagami yang sekarang sedang pergi atas usahanya menuntun jalan ke kerajaan ini. "Aku jadi yakin Natsuno-san berasal dari dunia yang berbeda karena tadi kau sempat salah jalan"

"Jangan diingetin lagi!"Natsuno memukul Kuroko pelan dengan wajah memerah mengingat dia saat Kagami mengatakan kalau Natsuno sempat berniat masuk kehutan lagi. Kuroko hanya terkekeh dan menerima pukulan Natsuno.

"Tapi yang penting, kenapa kau harus menantang Nijimura-sama? Dia kan dewa game" Natsuno menghentikan pukulannya untuk menatap Kuroko. Dia menyenderkan badannya di tembok yang ada di belakangnya. "Aku...harus kembali ke tempatku yang seharusnya" Iris _Aquamarine_ itu membesar lalu kembali normal.

"Apa harus?"

"Eh?"

"Apa harus kau kembali ketempatmu?"

Natsuno sedikit berpikir "Walaupun tak pasti, aku yakin tubuh asliku sedang tertidur atau semacamnya. Jadi aku harus cepat-cepat sadar" Natsuno mulai menerawang bagaimana dia sedang tertidur di mejanya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau harus bertemu dengan pangeran-pangeran itu? Untuk di ajak bekerja sama? Atau..." Natsuno sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya karena yakin Kuroko sudah mengerti ucapannya. Dia semakin yakin saat Kuroko mengangguk sebagi jawaban atas kalimatnya.

"Ya..." Kuroko menunduk hingga matanya tertutup oleh poni. "...menipu mereka dan mencuri _heart perdant_" Kuroko mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bajunya.

Sebuah liontin yang bandulnya cukup mungil berbentuk kerucut digabungkan jadi ujungnya masing-masing lancip. Ditengahnya terdapat seperti mutiara yang bercahaya hitam tapi indah. Dia melepaskan liontin itu, Natsuno langsung mendekat untuk melihat liontin itu lebih jelas.

"Indahnya"

"Setiap kerajaan memiliki warna yang berbeda. Kerajaanku berwarna hitam"

"Hitam... Kuro... Kuroko. Jadi begitu"

"Ya. Ini adalah liontin yang memegang seluruh nasib kerajaan. Setiap pangeran di seluruh negeri memiliki ini. Kami diberikan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga dunia ini agar tidak hancur. Tapi..."

Kuroko mendekati Natsuno, kemudian memasang liontin itu padanya. Natsuno sempat bingung dan ingin bertanya. "Aku memberikan kalung itu karena aku percaya pada Natsuno-san untuk membawa beban itu bersama-sama" Natsuno menatap Kuroko.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" Kagami baru datang dengan membawa beberapa jubah dan makanan.

"Kagami-kun juga" tambah Kuroko sebelum Kagami ikut berkumpul.

"Ini. Kalian harus au betapa susahnya aku mendapatkan ini" keluh Kagami. Mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih. Kagami berniat memakan rotinya sebelum melihat liontin yang tak asing lagi melingkar di leher Natsuno. Dia terus memerhatikan liontin itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kagami-kun ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Kagami langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sebenarnya siapanya Kuroko-kun?"

"Bisa dibilang aku teman masa kecilnya Kuroko" jelas Kagami.

"Pantas kalian cukup akrab. Oh ya PSP..." Natsuno menggigit rotinya untuk mengambil PSP kesayangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kagami dengan alis terangkat(Aomine: Aku penasaran bagaimana alis anehnya terangkat? Kagami: Urusai na, Aho!)

"Ini PSP, alat dari duniaku. Ini bisa bermain game, menulis tanpa pena dan mencari sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku tak bisa mencari sesuatu dengan ini" jelas Natsuno sambil mengetik sesuatu.

"Wah, keren"

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang bertemu dengan pangeran-pangeran itu?" tanya Natsuno masih asik menatap PSP nya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo"

"Oh ya, tadi dijalan aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik" ucap kagami sebelum kami berjalan.

"Pangeran dari kerajaan tanaman dan Laut akan datang kekerajaan ini kan?" tanya Natsuno yang dijawab dengan kekagetan Kagami.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Tadi saat kita baru sampai aku tak sengaja mendengar. Tapi itu bukannya itu bagus Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan fokus kedepan.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang juga" ucap Kuroko lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Kagami dan Natsuno langsung mengejar Kuroko.

Tapi karena asik melakukan sesuatu dengan PSP nya, dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat PSP nya. Dia mengucapkan maaf dan langsung mengambil PSPnya yang jatuh.

"Baguslah tak apa-apa. Tapi..." Natsuno melihat sekeliling dan tertawa pasrah. "...aku benar-benar tersesat di tempat entah berantah"

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat main Kisedai :  
**

Kuroko : Author-san, kau tak apa-apa?

Author : Jika aku bilang tak apa, itu fitnah namanya

Natsuno : Kalau tak salah, kau habis UTS ya

Kagami : Oh begitu, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Author

Kuroko : Disini cuma ada kita ber empat ya

Natsuno : Semuanya sepertinya sedang ada urusan. Kalau gitu kita balas riviewnya dulu saja. Kagami-kun, kau yang balas

Kagami : Baiklah. Etto... dari **Akiyama Seira** Author tidak bisa janji tapi dia akan usahakan. Hikari no Ouji? Ah lebih baik kau ikuti saja er... desu.

Natsuno : Karena Author-san sedang tak enak badan, kalian yang tutup ya

Kuroko : Baiklah. Kau siap, Kagami-kun?

Kagami : Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama menantikannya

Kuroko, kagami : Tolong Reviewnya / er...desu


	5. Chapter 5 : Bagaimana ini?

**_Sebelumnya :_**

_"Baguslah tak apa-apa. Tapi..."_

_"...aku benar-benar tersesat di tempat entah berantah"_

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, Fantasy etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Hei apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah bertemu mereka. Kau tak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Kagami yang menyadari tingkah Kuroko yang aneh.

"Mungkin" Kuroko tetap fokus pada istana yang sebentar lagi sampai. Kagami ingin sekali menanyakan tentang liontin itu, tapi menurutnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

Kagami punhanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi. "Natsuno, jika kau ada sesuatu yang membingungkan jangan diam-" tak ada siapa-siapa di belakang mereka "saja?" Kuroko pun ikut menengok kebelakang dan tak menemukan surai _scarlet_ itu.

"Dia menghilang" ucap Kuroko dengan muka datarnya.

"Itu yang ingin aku katakan tadi!"

Kagami menepuk jidatnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Tapi daripada itu, ada hal yang membuatnya lebih khawatir tentangnya.

"Semoga tak ada yang berniat menculiknya"

Sementara di tempat Natsuno, dia sedang kebingungan mencari kedua pemuda itu. Sejujurnya, Natsuno itu buta arah. Dia itu mudah tersesat jika tak membawa PSP nya yang sudah di pasang GPS entah bagaimana bisa dipasang. Jika di tempat asalnya, mungkin dia bisa menemukan tempat dengan mudah-bahkan yang belum dia datangi. Tapi ini bukan 'tempatnya' jadi dia bagaikan seorang gadis kecil yang terpisah dari ibunya di pusat perbelanjaan.

Dia seperti orang linglung yang selalu menabrak orang dan meminta maaf. Bahkan dia hampir tertabrak kereta kuda. Dia hanya bisa menatap PSP nya dengan pasrah dan duduk di depan salah satu toko yang tutup.

"Bagaimana ini?" bisiknya pelan agar tak dikira yang aneh-aneh. "Lebih baik aku bermain game saja dulu. Nanti saja memikirkan jalan keluarnya" Ini dia Natsuno Yuuki yang sebenarnya. Hanya memikirkan game dan melupakan segalanya.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang yang perlahan-lahan menghampirinya. Seringai mulai muncul di wajah orang itu. Orang itu sudah berada dihadapan Natsuno tanpa gadis itu tau. Seringainya semakin melebar dan-

"Konichiwa, nona manis"

Natsuno melirikkan matanya sebentar dan kembali lagi memfokuskan diri pada game yang dimainkannya.

"Di cuekin ya" Orang itu duduk di samping Natsuno dan mengamati gerak-gerik Natsuno. "Huwaa, apa itu?" tanya orang itu dengan kagum.

"Ini salah satu koleksi gameku" jawab Natsuno tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari game RPG nya.

"Game? Sepertinya itu menarik. Ayo kita bermain game. Aku ingin logam ini"

"Apa?! Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa di pertaruhkan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku" Natsuno langsung memeluk erat PSP nya.

Orang itu terus memaksa dan Natsuno selalu menolak walaupun taruhannya segala yang dipunya orang itu.

"Jangan memaksaku!" bentak Natsuno pada orang itu. _kenapa sih dengannya?_ Batin Natsuno sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Orang itu menyadari sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya dan menahan Natsuno pergi. "Hei, apa ma-"

"Kau calon istrinya Kuroko-sama?"

"Eh?"

"Kau memakai kalung lambang kerajaan Kuroko. Pasti kau calonnya kan? Kau yang membuatnya kabur kan? Kau juga yang menipu Aida-san kan? Benar kan? Benar?Cepat jawab!" Natsuno langsung di dihujam banyak pertanyaan dan tubuhnya ikut di guncangkan.

"Oi, oi, lepaskan! Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti!" Natsuno mencoba melepaskan pegangan pemuda itu.

"Pangeran dari kerajaan bayangan pergi kabur karena ada dua orang yang menyebabkan hal itu. kau pasti salah satunya"

"Hei jangan asal tuduh! Aku memang bersamanya karena kebetulan bertemu dengannya di perjalanan. Lagi pula aku bukan calon istrinya!"

"Eh? Tapi kau kan memakai kalung Kuroko kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ini memang punya Kuroko-kun. Tadi dia memberikanku karena dia ingin aku meringankan bebannya"

"Oi, oi, apa kau tau apa arti lain dari pemberiannya itu?"

"Arti lain?" alis Natsuno terangkat heran.

"Itu..."

.

.

.

"Kuroko kenapa kau memberikan _itu_?" Kagami akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya dari tadi. Dia terus mengamati pasar untuk mencari gadis _scarled_ diantara para warga yang berlalu lalang. "Apa masudmu, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menghela nafas dan menatap Kuroko tajam. "Jangan pura-pura tak tahu. Kau memberikan _heart perdant_ pada Natsuno. Kenapa kau memberikannya?" Kuroko hanya menyeringai yang tak bisa dilihat Kagami karena pemuda _baby blue_ itu berada di belakangnya. "Harusnya kau sudah tau kan Kagmi-kun"

"Jika seorang gadis menerima _heart perdant_ dari seorang pangeran, maka dia akan ikut membantu pangeran itu bertanggung jawab akan kerajaan sebagai pasangan hidupnya"

.

.

.

"Hah?"

Hanya itu respon dari Natsuno sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa hanya itu responmu?" Takao _sweatdrop_. Dia benar-benar di buat kaget oleh kelakuan gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya kalau itu makna yang sebenarnya, maka aku tinggal mengembalikannya kan?" jelas Natsuno sambil memegang bandul liontin yang dipakainya "Jika harus meringankan bebannya aku bersedia. Tapi kalau harus menjadi pasangan hidupnya, aku belum bisa"

"Kau itu berbeda dari gadis yang lain. Mungkin gadis lain akan kegirangan jika pangeran melakukan hal itu"

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu baguslah"

"Eh?"

"Kau tak mudah melupakanmu. Ngomong-ngomong kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Kau benar juga. Aku Takao Kazanuri dari kerajaan Tanaman. Salam kenal" pemuda itu-sebut saja Takao- memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman yang biasanya membuat fansnya meleleh.

"Aku Natsuno Yuuki. Salam kenal juga Takao-kun. Oh ya Takao-kun" Takao hanya menjawab apa saat Natsuno memanggilnya. "Boleh aku minta tolong?" Takao mengangguk mantab disertai dengan senyuman ceria yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. "Bisa kau membantuku mencari Kuroko-kun?"

Takao menatap Natsuno bingung sekaligus heran. Natsuno yang bisa menbaca tatapan itu, menjawabnya sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku sempat berpisah dengannya dan tersesat"

Takao yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Kalau begitu, kita harus bertemu Shin-chan dulu" entah kenapa yang pertama muncul dikepalanya adalah bocah mesum nan ngeselin yang berada di fandom sebelah.

"Bakao, apa yang kau lakukan di sini nanodayo?"

"Akhinya Takaocchi ketemu ssu"

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi dilibatkan"

"Tak mungkin..." ucap Naatsuno lemas. Gadis itu hanya menatap orang-orang yang dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Jika kau bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak mau kau temui, bagaimana perasaanmu? Jika kau mengerti, kau tau seperti apa yang dirasakan Natsuno sekarang. _Midorima-kun, Kise-kun dan Ore-sama. Benar-benar perpaduan yang bagus_, batin Natsuno.

"Siapa ka- Tunggu itu kan..." Midorima menatap Natsuno tajam yang dibalas Natsuno tatapan malas.

"Shin-chan, aku bisa jelaskan ini" Takao menjelaskan apa yang dia tau tentang masalah ini. Ketiga pemuda warna-warni itu mulai mengerti.

"Jadi kita haru segera mencari Kuroko untuk menyelesaikan salah paham ini nanodayo. Natsuno, kau juga harus ikut, bukannya aku peduli atau apa nanodayo" _Tsundere_, batin yang ada disana.

"Tentu saja Natsuno-san harus ikut ssu" Natsuno yang mendengar itu hanya mengengkat alisnya bingung. Tak lama dia menyadari sesuatu dan mulai mengerti.

"Bicara lebih mudah. Apa kalian lupa kalau Tetsu itu hawa keberadaannya tipis? Akan susah mencarinya"

"Natsuno-san kau kemana saja?" Kuroko langsung berada di hadapan Natsuno yang membuat yang lain terlonjak kaget.

"Natsuno, kau itu sempat-sempatnya tersesat ditempat seperti ini" Kagami yang tiba-tibadatang dan langsung mengacak-acak rambut Natsuno dengan kesal. Natsuno terus mencoba melepaskan pegangan Kagami sambil terus mengatakan sakit.

"Kurokocchi~ akhirnya kita ber-" kuroko langsung menghindar dari pelukan maut Kise.

"Oh ya Natsuno-san perkenalkan ini-"

"Kise Ryouta-kun, Midorima Shintarou-kun dan Aomine Daiki-kun. Kan?" Natsuno buru-buru menambahkan karena para pemuda itu mulai menatapnya. "Siapa yang tak kenal dengan pangeran-pangeran ehemtampanehem seperti kalian" Natsuno merasa mual saat mengatakan itu.

Pemuda-pemuda itu hanya ber-oh ria. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan percakapan kita di istanaku ssu" Tentu saja yang lain setuju. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju istana cahaya-lebih tepatnya istana Kise- yang tetntu saja dipimpin oleh sang tuan rumah.

Natsuno memandang istana mewah yang dihadapannya sambil menyeringai.

_Akhirnya aku tau tujuan awal ku..._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat Main Kisedai :**

Kise : Yatta~ akhirnya muncul juga ssu. Benarkan Aominecchi?

Aomine : Kau benar. Tapi tumben kau _fast update_ Author? Biasanya nunggu beberapa minggu baru _update_

Author : Memang kenapa? Aku sedang ada ide aja buat ni fanfic

Midorima : Apa kau sedang demam nanodayo? T-tapi bukanya aku peduli hanya saja kau aneh

Author : Aku sedang tidak demam! Dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya, tsundere megane

Midorima : A-aku tidak tsundere nanodayo

Natsuno : Takao-kun baru pertama kali muncul ya disini?

Takao : Kau benar, akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan pesonaku

Natsuno : Entah kenapa aku jadi tak mau bicara denganmu lagi, Takao-kun

Takao : E-eh?!

Kuroko : Takao-kun, bagaimana kalau kau menutup fanfic ini dengan Author-san

Takao : Dengan senang hati

Author, Takao : Tolong reviewnya...


	6. Chapter 6 : Serahkan Padaku

_**Sebelumnya :**_

_Akhirnya aku tau tujuan awal ku..._

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, Fantasy etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di istana cahaya. Saat sampai di depan gerbang, Kise maju ke depan mendahului yang lain. Pemuda pirang itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Selamat datang di istana cahaya ssu. Aku Kise Ryouta, akan memandu kalian mengelilingi istana ini" Kise membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada tamunya dan di balas dengan suara histeris dari para perempuan yang sekarang sudah memenuhi sisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

Natsuno hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat semua kerumunan ini. _Di dunia manapun dia tetap menjadi pujaan para perempuan_, batin Natsuno. "Dan sejak kapan mereka disana?"

"Entahlah Natsuno-san" balas Kuroko.

"Jadi ayo~"

"Tak perlu. Kami kan sudah beberapa kali kesini" ucap Aomine sambil pergi melewati Kise. Perkataannya benar-benar pas mengenai hati Kise.

"Aku dan Takao juga ada keperluan nanodayo. Jadi kau tak perlu memandu kami"

CRACK

"Kami juga ingin langsung pergi ke ruang pertemuan saja Kise-kun"

CRACK

BRUK

Sekarang Kise benar-benar hancur. Dia langsung menatap iris _emerald_ itu dengan _pupy eyes_ nya. Jika yang melakukannya anak kecil mungkin Natsuno akan merasa kasihan. Kalau orang ini? Yang ada dia merinding. "Natsuno-san, kau m-"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mau! Jadi tolong jangan memandangku seperti itu lagi" ucap Natsuno pasrah. Lebih baik menurutinya daripada... ah sudahlah.

Ekspresi Kise langsung berubah cerah kembali. Dia langsung menarik tangan Natsuno tanpa permisi dan membawanya masuk kedalam sambil berlari. Natsuno benar-benar dibuat pasrah oleh pria yang -menurutnya- _innocent_ itu.

"Kau ini kekanakkan sekali" ceplos Natsuno.

"Benarkah?" Dia bertanya tanpa menoleh ke Natsuno. "Kalau begitu baguslah ssu" Kise mempercepat larinya sedangkan Natsuno kewelahan menyesuaikan larinya.

Selama mereka mengelilingi itu, Kise benar-benar semangat menjelaskan tentang semua seluk beluk istana. Dari ruang galeri, kamar, dapur ruang ganti(?), lukisan, guci bahkan dinding tempat Kise terbentur pun ditunjukkan pada Natsuno.

"Lalu ini adalah perpustakaan istana ssu. Biasanya aku bermain petak umpet bersama kakakku disini ssu" jelas Kise.

"Kau bermain petak umpet di perpustakaan?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa ssu?"

"Tak kenapa-kenapa sih..." Natsuno mulai memasuki perpustakaan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan tunggu Kise. Dia menatap kagum perpustakaan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Apa kau akan menganggap ini 'biasa' jika ada beberapa tumpuk buku dan meja serta kursi melayang-layang?

Natsuno rasanya ingin sekali mengambil beberapa buku yang melayang itu. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu dan mengambil buku yang ada didekatnya.

"Natsuno-san, apa yang kau lakukan ssu?" Kise jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya. Lagipula Natsuno tak menghiraukanmu. Kise cemberut dan mencoba melihat apa yang dibaca Natsuno.

"Oh kau membaca tentang negara-negara di dunia ini ssu. Aku saja tak sanggup membaca itu ssu"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau diam Kise-kun?" permintaan Natsuno semakin membuat Kise semakin cemberut. "Memang apa menariknya buku itu dibanding denganku ssu?"

"Setidaknya buku ini tidak mencoba mencari perhatian kepadaku"

Tiba-tiba batu imajinasi seberat 100 kg jatuh megenai Kise.

"Hidoi na~"

Natsuno menghela nafas sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya tadi. "Pasti kau tak mengerti isinya kan ssu?"

"Aku mengerti"

"Eh?! Hebatnya..."

"Itu sih kau saja yang tak lambat" ucap –hina- Natsuno kepada Kise. Yang di hina pun hanya pundung sambil mengatakan 'hidoi'

_Yang tak kumengerti itu adalah tentang _dia, Natsuno mengusap daun telinganya.

"Ternyata itu kau" suara berat membuat fokusnya berpindah pada pemilik kulit _dim_ itu.

"Aomine-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Natsuno sambil membalikkan badannya untuk bertatap muka dengan Aomine. "Aku yang harusnya yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan"

"Tentu saja aku membaca buku" Natsuno mengangkat buku yang tadi dibacanya kemudian menunjuk Aomine dengan buku yang di pegangnya "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga membaca buku" Aomine mengangkat buku yang membuat Natsuno _speechless_. Apalagi kalau bukan majalah _gravure_. Natsuno langsung menyambar majalah itu dan merobek-robek majalah itu.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geraman itu tak di dengar olehnya. Natsuno benar-benar nafsu(?) merobek majalah itu.

"Maaf, tadi tanganku terpeleset" Natsuno mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apanya yang 'terpeleset'?!"

"Aku pergi" Natsuno keluar dari perpustakaan diiringi dengan umpatan Aomine dan teriakan tunggu Kise.

Natsuno berjalan keliling istana ini (lagi). Dia terus memikirkan hal-hal yang baru dipelajari tadi.

"Natsuno-san, di depanmu ada tembok"

"Eh?"

BRUUKKK

Natsuno menabrak dinding yang berada tepat di depannya. Dia mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit dan men_deathglare_ Kuroko. Yang di tatap pun hanya berwajah watados.

"Kenapa kau tak menghentikanku?!" geram Natsuno.

"Tadi aku sudah memperingatkanmu"

"Setidaknya peringatkan lebih awal!" Natsuno hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Oh ya, aku mau menberikanmu ini" ucap Natsuno sambil menarik tangan Kuroko dan memberikan sebuah liontin dengan cahaya hitam cerah(?) di tangan pucat itu.

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya"

"Kau sudah tahu ya"

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Natsuno mengangkat bahunya.

"Jika kau tak bisa menerimanya sebagai cinta..." Kuroko mengambil tangan kanan Natsuno dan menaruh liontin itu ke gadis yang ada dihadapannya. "...tolong terima ini sebagai tanda kepercayaanku"

"Apa kau yakin Kuroko-kun?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin"

Natsuno menerima liontin itu dan memakainya kembali. "Mohon kerjasamanya lagi, Natsuno-san" Kuroko membungkuk kepada Natsuno. "Baik. Serahkan padaku" ucap Natsuno dengan mantap.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Apa kau melihat Kuroko?" Kagami menengok ke arah pintu masuk ruang pertemuan itu yang memperlihatkan Natsuno. Sedangkan yang jadi perhatian hanya menghampiri Kagami dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi dia bilang pergi sebentar. Kagami-kun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" Kagami menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'apa?' kepadanya. "Apa kau tahu tentang kerajaan-kerajaan di tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tak tahu"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan dengan singkat, padat, jelas dan sebenar-benarnya. Dan juga tentang para pangeran itu" Natsuno mengeluarkan buku tebal yang tasi di bacanya di perpustakaan dan PSP merah hijaunya. Kagami benar-benar _sweatdrop_ melihat persiapanmu ini.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari Kerajaan Bayangan" Kagami membuka buku itu dan menunjuk sebuah gambar peta yang daerahnya di arsir yang di bawahnya tertulis 'Kerajaan Bayangan'. "Kerajaan ini memiliki tempat yang tersembunyi dan hanya para pangeran dan segelintir orang saja yang bisa mengetahui kerajaan ini. Banyak yang bilang kerajaan bayangan menjadi sarang penjahat dan pasar gelap, tapi itu hanya **rumor** saja! Dan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya, kemampuannya hanya kemampuan _misderectiont_ nya untuk kabur"

Natsuno hanya mengangguk sambil mengetik semua yang dikatakan Kagami di PSPnya. "Untuk sekarang tolong kau jelaskan saja tentang kerajaan cahaya, tanaman, laut dan para pangerannya itu" Kagami langsung membulak-balik halaman buku itu sampai menemukan halaman yang dicarinya.

"Kemudian Kerajaan Cahaya" Kagami menunjukkan gambar sebuah peta "Kerajaan ini cukup terkenal karena menjadi daya tarik dengan wanita dan pria yang ehemkerenehem. Dan juga mudah untuk keluar masuk kerajaan ini"

"Kerajaan ini malah bisa berakhir menjadi sarang kegelapan dunia ini" instrupsi Natsuno "Ah maaf, lanjutkan"

"Kise Ryouta, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menirukan sesuatu dalam sekali liat"

"Kemudian..." Kagami mulai mencari lagi halaman yang lain di buku itu "Nah! Ini, Kerajaan Tanaman. Di kerajaan ini, tanaman benar-benar dirawat disana membuat kota itu sejuk dan nyaman. Dan kudengar, warga disana bisa bicara dengan tanaman" Nasuno jadi ingin sekali mempunyai kemampuan itu, tapi ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Midorima Shintarou. Selain bisa bicara dengan tumbuhan, dia juga memiliki akurasi yang luar biasa"

"Lalu kerajaan Laut" Kagami sudah membuka halaman yang sudah dicariya tadi "Kerajaan ini berada tak jauh dari laut. Disana juga menghasilkan makanan-makanan laut yang enak seperti gurita, kepiting, cumi-cumi, ikan, belut..."

"Kagami-kun, tolong jangan membicarakan makanan dulu" di dahi Natsuno sudah terpapang perempatan yang lumayan besar.

"Oh ya maaf. Sekarang kita beralih ke Aho-maksudnya Aomine Daiki. Dengan terpaksa aku bisa bilang dia hampir seperti ku. Kekuatan fisiknya benar-benar kuat. Yang membedakan dia memiliki kelincahan dan aku memiliki lompatan yang tinggi"

"Jadi begitu. Sekarang beritahuku kelemahan mereka" tanya Natsuno dengan tingkat penasaran yang luar biasa.

"Bukan kah itu sudah cukup nanodayo?" suara berat menginstrupsi pembicaraan mereka mereka.

"Memang cukup sih, aku Cuma menambahkan informasi yang 'menarik' saja. Tapi karena semua sudah berkumpul lebih baik di cukupkan saja" ungkap Natsuno saat melihat yang lain sudah berdatangan masuk ke ruangan itu.

Semuanya yang sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Midorima sudah berada di depan untuk memimpin pembicaraan. Di latar belakangi oleh peta negara itu, Midorima mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah. Aku perwakilan dari para pangeran di negara ini ingin mendengar alasan pangeran bayangan -Kuroko Tetsuya- kabur dari kerajaanmu sendiri!" tanya Midorima langsung ke inti masalahnya.

Untuk sejenak, ruangan itu diliputi keheningan. Bahkan yang membuat masalah ini hanya diam. Sebuah tangan mungil terangkat yang membuat semua perhatian teralihkan padanya.

"Aku akan mewakilkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Kuroko-kun" Natsuno bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan kedepan menggantikan posisi Midorima yang sekarang duduk.

"Kami dari kerajaan bayangan menantang kalian bertanding..." Natsuno menghampiri peta besar yang ada di belakangnya dan menaruh tangan kanannya diantara daerah kerajaan cahaya, tanaman dan laut.

"...dengan taruhan seluruh daerah kerajaan kalian!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat main Kisedai :  
**

Kuroko : Ternyata Author-san memang sedang demam

Author : Oi, aku tidak demam tau

Natsuno : Uso, tidak ada alasan lain Author-san bisa _fast update_ selain demam kan?!

Author : Jd itu alasannya-_-"

Aomine : Freak gamer, kenapa tadi kau merobek majalahku?!

Natsuno : Kan td aku sudah bilang kalau tanganku terpeleset

Aomine : Alasan macam apa itu?!

Kise : Mou~ daripada kau berantem, lebih baik kau membalas review ini ssu

Aomine : Cih, baiklah. Dari **Akiyama Seira**, sangkyuu na buat pujiannya. Ah untuk itu, setiaap kerajaan memiliki satu pangeran dan satu gelar. Aku sebagai Pangeran Laut sedangkan tsundere itu Pangeran Tanaman.

Midorima : Aku bukan tsundere nanodayo

Aomine : Aku kan tidak bilang kau, Midorima

Midorima : Tapi kau melirik kearahku saat mengatakannya nanodayo

Kuroko : Kalian berdua tadi di suruh Author-san untuk menutup fic ini karena berantem mulu

Aomine : Baiklah, Klo begitu...

Aomine, Midorima : Tolong reviewnya /nanodayo


	7. Chapter 7 : Cepatlah minta maaf!

_**Sebelumnya :**_

_"__Kami dari kerajaan bayangan menantang kalian bertanding..._

_"__...dengan taruhan seluruh daerah kerajaan kalian!"_

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, Fantasy, etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Untuk sejenak, hening mengisi ruangan itu.

"Hah?" lalu-

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" semua yang ada di ruangan itu memekik seperti sedang ingin paduan suara –Eh, maksudnya memekik tak percaya dengan yang di ucapkan Natsuno. Bagaimana tidak? Ultimatum yang di keluarkan Natsuno benar-benar tak masuk akal-menurut para pangeran yang ehemtampanehem itu.

"Oi, apa kau sudah gila ya?!" Aomine mulai mengutarakan ke tidak-masuk-akalan tantangan itu. "Apa maksudmu seluruh daerah kerajaan kami?!"

"Selain mesum, ternyata kau bodoh juga"

"Hei, jaga-"

"Tentu saja kami menginginkan seluruh daerah kekuasaan kalian" jelas Natsuno dengan wajah datar."Lagipula, aku hanya melaksanakan peraturan saja"

"Peraturan?"tanya Midorima dengan pandangan tak suka yang dituju pada Natsuno.

"Peraturan ke-2, 'Semua masalah diselesaikan oleh sebuah game-"

"-dan pihak yang ditantang yang menentukan game' jangan lupakan bagian itu nanodayo. Walaupun begitu, kami lah yang akan menentukan jalan permainannya game ini nanodayo" potong Midorima. natsuno tersenyum-atau menyeringai. Natsuno bisa saja suka dengan pria berambut lumut itu, jika saja dia tak mengidap penyakit tsunderenya itu. "Lagipula kalian tak punya taruhan yang senilai dengan tiga wilayah kerajaan itu" lanjutnya.

"Kata siapa tak punya..." Natsuno menarik sesuatu dari bajunya dan memperlihatkan _heart perdant _yang dipakainya. "...aku mempertaruhkan semua wilayah dan nyawa Kerajaan bayangan" semua yang ada disana membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Natsuno" bisik Kagami pada Natsuno yang mulai berjalan menuju kursinya lagi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Natsuno menengok kearah suara berat itu berasal dari seberang tempat duduknya. "Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi jika kau kalah?"

"Tentu saja. Maka semua hak kerajaan bayangan akan di hilangkan dan nama kerajaan bayangan akan dicoret dari negara-negara yang berkuasa di dunia ini kan?"jawab Natsuno dengan santai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Yang ada di sana hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan horor.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, apa kau benar-benar ingin kerajaan bayangan hilang nanodayo" Midorima menatap Natsuno dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap membalas tatapan itu tak kalah tajam.

"Apa kau takut, **Midorima-sama**?" tanya Natsuno dengan nada mengejek dan penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja tidak nanodayou" ucap Midorima dengan mantap. "Kalau begitu baguslah. Kita akan bermain dengan tiga pemain. Waktunya terserah kalian. Kami bertiga akan siap kapan pun" Natsuno bangkit sambil memasukkan kembali liontinnya. Kuroko dan Kagami juga ikut bangun dari kursi mereka dan berniat ingin pergi keluar.

"Kalian jangan terlalu lama berfikir ya"

.

.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NATSUNO?!"

"Kagami-kun, bisa kau pelankan suaramu?!" tegur Natsuno sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di kamar Kuroko dan Kagami. Sedangkan kamar Natsuno berada di sebelah kamar mereka. Kise sudah menyiapkan kamar itu sebelumnya. Jadi mereka tak harus bingung mencari tempat tinggal lagi untuk sementara.

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari rencana Kuroko-kun"

"Rencana Kuroko?" Kagami menatap Natsuno bingung.

"Eh Kuroko-kun tidak memberitahumu?" Kagami menggeleng dan menatap Kuroko dan Natsuno penuh selidik. "Tentu saja tidak. Jika kau diberitahu, kau malah ikut menghalanginya" Natsuno menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Rencana Kuroko-kun itu..."

"NATSUNO-SAN TOLONG HEN-"

"...mencuri semua _heart perdant_ para pangeran itu"

Mata Kagami seketika membulat lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadinya pada Natsuno ke Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri hanya menundukkan kepala sampai matanya tertutup oleh poninya. Kagami menghampiri Kuroko dan menarik baju Kuroko hingga Kuroko terangkat.

"Kuroko jelaskan apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau bilang melakukan ini demi negeri kita?" lirih Kagami. Kuroko sendiri hanya diam seribu bahasa. Kagami semakin mengecangkan genggamannya pada kerah Kuroko.

"KUROKO!"

"Kagami-kun, berhenti!" bentak gadis _emerald_ itu. Natsuno benar geram dengan perkelahian kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau pikir masalah akan selesai jika seperti ini? Ak tahu kau kesal Kagami-kun, tapi tahan emosimu sesaat. Kau juga Kuroko-kun, setidaknya kau jangan memanfaatkan kebodohannya dengan membohongi Kagami-kun"

"Kau tak harus mengatakan kata-kata sebelumnya" Kagami _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar itu.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua saling meminta maaf"

"Tapi Natsuno-"

"Cepatlah minta maaf"

Kagami menurunkan Kuroko pelan-pelan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maaf karena tadi membentakmu, Kuroko" muncul semburat merah di pipi Kagami jika dilihat baik-baik. Kuroko menatap Kagami sesaat kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Aku juga minta maaf karena tak terus terang padamu, Kagami-kun" Natsuno hanya memandang kedua sahabat ini dengan lega. Jika mereka tak baikan, akan menjadi bahaya nantinya.

"Tapi Natsuno-san..." Natsuno langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. "...aku tak berbohong pada Kagami-kun"

"Eh? Tadi kan kau bilang-"

"Aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi tidak semuanya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Natsuno mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya, ada orang yang bilang aku harus mencuri semua _heart perdant_ agar bisa menyelamatkan negeri ini" jelas Kuroko. Entah kenapa Natsuno punya firasat tak enak.

"Kuroko-kun, boleh tahu siapa nama orang itu?"

"Etto... Kalau tak salah namanya Haizaki... Shougo?" tanya Kuroko dengan muka tripleknya.

"Kenapa jadi pertanyaan?" ucap Kagami _sweatdrop_.

_Sudah kuduga setiap ada masalah pasti dia penyebabnya_, batin Natsuno sambil memegang dahinya.

"Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa kau harus _heart perdant_ sebagai taruhannya?"tanya Kagami.

"Memangkalian punya sesuatu yang sama nilainya dengan 3 kerajaan itu?" tanya balik Natsuno. Kagami langsung diam tak protes.

"Satu-satunya pilihan kita harus menggunakan _heart perdant_ sebagai jaminannya. Lagipula, ini juga untuk memancing _seseorang_"

"Siapa?" tanya Kuroko. "Rahasia" jawab Natsuno.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita menang?"

"Tidak tahu" jawab Natsuno dengan polosnya. Kuroko dan Kagami hanya bisa _speachless_. "Tapi aku pasti menemukan caranya sebelum game itu dimulai. Dan kita bisa menang dan mendapatkan wilayah mereka" tiba-tiba muncul api semangat di sekitar tubuh Natsuno.

"Apa kau yakin kita bisa menang Natsuno-san?" tanya Kuroko untuk meyakinkan Natsuno.

"Bukannya kau sudah memercayaiku, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Natsuno sambil tersenyum. Kuroko menatap Natsuno lal mengangguk. "Kau juga kan, Kagami-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kau yang sudah membuat masalah ini, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya mempercayaimu" Kagami mengacak-acak rambut Natsuno sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kagami-kun, lepaskan! Sakit tahu"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang diam-diam mendengar ucapan mereka. Orang itu langsung pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu agar tak ketahuan.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, maaf membuat kalian menunggu ssu" Aomine dan Midorima langsung menengok ke arah suara cempreng itu datang.

"Kau lama sekali, Kise" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Kise hanya menjawab dengan permintaan maaf berkali-kali dengan nada bercanda.

Jika kalian bertanya mereka sedang dimana, mereka sekarang berada di ruangan entah berantah yang ada di istana cahaya. Setelah mendapat ultimatum dari Natsuno, mereka harus menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan gadis itu.

"Jadi bagaimana ssu?" semua nada bercandanya hiang seketika digantikan dengan tatapan serius yang terpancar dari manic _topaz_nya.

"Aku sudah menentukan game apa yang kita mainkan dan aku yakin kita bisa menang. Aku tak mau mengatakannya, tapi Aomine..." yang dipanggil hanya menengok ke Midorima dengan malas. "...kau mengandalkanmu nanodayo. Jadi bermainlah yang serius"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menerawang. "Aku tak perlu bermain serius. Karena yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku"

Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang melanda ruangan itu. Merasa atmosfer diantara mereka sedikit canggung, Kise mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan mottomu itu ssu? Bukannya itu terdengar aneh ssu" dan jawaban dari Aomine hanya tatapan tajam yang membuat Kise diam seribu bahasa.

"Lebih baik kau panggil mereka dan menyuruhnya datang ke halaman belakangmu, Kise" perintah Midorima pada Kise. Kise menuruti saja perintah Midorima daripada terus berada di sekitar mereka. "Kau juga bersiap-siap Aomine" Midorima bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar ruangan itu.

Kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah decihan tak suka dan langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun?"

"Apa Natsuno-san?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Natsuno. Gadis itu sendiri menatap apa yang didepannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tadi aku tak salah dengar kan kalau Kise-kun bilang akan membawa kita ke halaman belakangnya?" tanya Natsuno yang masih menatap 'halaman belakang' istana Kise.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Kuroko dengan tampang polosnya.

"Apa nya yang 'kenapa'?! apa kau menyebut hutan yang luasnya entah seluas apa dnegan sebutan 'halaman belakang'?!" bentak Natsuno sambil menunjuk hutan luas yang ada di hadapan mereka. Kagami sendiri hanya diam tak mau ikut-ikutan di bentak oleh Natsuno.

"Sudahlah Natsuno-san, kalian dibawa kesini bukan untuk berkelahi ssu" pinta Kise sambil mencoba menenangkan Natsuno yang sekarang menarik ujung kerah Kuroko. "Kita akan bermain game di halaman belakangku"

"Aku penasaran kenapa bisa di sebut halaman belakang?" gumam Natsuno sambil melepaskan Kuroko. "Lagipula apa game yang akan kita mainkan Midorima?" tanya Kagami sambil melihat ke Midorimayang membawa sesuatu.

"Kalian ambil kertas ini masing-masing satu" setelah mendengar instruksi dari Midorima, Natsuno dan yang lainnya mengambil kertas itu bergantian.

Natsuno mengambil kertas itu dan melihat ujungnya. Di situ tertulis angka 4. Natsuno mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Karena semua sudah mengambil kertas itu, aku akan menjelaskan cara bermain di game ini" semua yang ada disana menatap Midorima serius.

"Kita akan memainkan game..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat main Kisedai :  
**

Kagami : Yokatta Author sudah sehat kembali

Author : Apa maksudmu Kagami?

Natsuno : Habis kemarin-kemarin kau fast update jadi kami khawatir

Author : Seharusnya kalian bersyukur karena kemarin-kemarin aku fast update! T^T

Kuroko : Midorima-kun, kira-kira game selanjutnya seperti apa?

Midorima : Aku tak akan memberitahu karena aku bukan tukang spoiler seperti Author nanodayo

Author : Kenapa aku jd di bully

Kise : Sudah-sudah kasian Authorcchi ssu. Lebih baik kita tutup saja ssu

Natsuno : Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun, tolong ya

Kagami, Aomine : Kenapa harus dia?!

Akashi : Taiga, Daiki...

Kagami, Aomine : B-baiklah

Author : Kenapa kau bisa disini Akashi?

Kagami, Aomine : Tolong Riviewnya / er...desu


	8. Chapter 8 : Aku yang akan Menang

_**Sebelumnya :**_

_"__Karena semua sudah mengambil kertas itu, aku akan menjelaskan cara bermain di game ini"_

_"__Kita akan memainkan game..."_

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, Fantasy, etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"...maling dan polisi nanodayo"

Semua yang ada disana _speachless_. Tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata saking terkejutnya.

"Jadi..." Kuroko mengacungkan kertasnya yang bertuliskan angka 1. "...apa maksud dari game itu? Dan untuk apa kertas ini?"

"Cara memainkannya kami bertiga akan mengejar dan mengambil pin ini dari kalian nanodayo" Midorima memberikan pin berbentuk daun kepada Kuroko, Kagami dan Kuroko.

Kuroko dan Kagami langsung memakainya, sedangkan Natsuno melihat-lihat pin itu sebentar baru memakainya.

"Sedangkan kalian harus mengambil bendera yang akan kami sembunyikan" Midorima dkk memamerkan bendera kecil yang akan mereka sembunyikan.

"Jadi intinya kami menjadi maling sedangkan kalian polisinya?" tanya Natsuno sambil mengamati terus mengamati bendera dan pinnya.

"Benar nanodayo" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak bergerak se-inchi pun. Natsuno sendiri hanya ber oh ria. Kemudian Natsuno berpikir sebentar, _Aku jadi bingung permainan 'maling dan polisi' darimananya?_

"Peraturannya sendiri seperti apa Midorima-kun?"

"Yang pertama -seperti yang kukatakan- yang mengambil semua pin atau bendera lawan maka dia yang menang. Kedua, pin atau bendera siapa pun yang sudah di ambil lawan dianggap kalah dan harus keluar halaman ini. Ketiga, siapa pun yang keluar dari halaman akan dinyatakan kalah. Dan yang terakhir, jika sudah 2 jam tapi belum terkumpul, maka akan di hitung dengan yang paling banyak di dapat"

"Jadi apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita-"

"Sebentar" Natsuno menginstrupsi aba-aba Aomine.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine sinis.

"Kami ingin mendiskusikan tentang rencana kami dulu"

"Ya sudah sana. Jangan lama-lama"

Natsuno, Kagami dan Kuroko sedikit menjauh dari para pangeran yang bisa dibilang ehemtampanehem. Mereka membentuk lingkaran dan mulai membaca mantr-maksudnya membuat rencana mereka.

"Natsuno bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kagami dengan suara pelan.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah punya rencana kok" jawab Natsuno tak kalah pelan dari Kagami.

"Jadi bagaimana rencanamu?" sekarang giliran Kuroko yang bertanya.

"Pertama-tama, berapa no kertas kalian?"

"No kertasku 1"

"Kalau aku 5"

"Begitu ya. Jadi begini..."

Jauh dari tempat Natsuno dkk, keadaan di tempat Midorima dkk lebih terlihat aura yang cukup menyeramkan. Mereka mengamati ketiga makhluk yang sedang berunding dengan seksama.

"Mereka lama juga ssu"

"Kau benar Kise. Kalian..." Aomine memanggil mereka. Ketiga orang itu menengok ke arah pemuda gel- eksotis itu.

"...cepatlah! Jangan membuat kami menunggu"

"Maaf maaf, kami sudah selesai" mereka bertiga pun menghampiri Midorima dkk.

"Oh ya aku lupa bilang. Kalian juga harus masuk sesuai urutan di kertas kalian nanodayo"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi Midorima!" bentak Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan. _Mereka berdua benar-benar bodoh_, batin Natsuno sambil _sweapdrop_.

"Jadi aku yang pertama masuk ya?" Kuroko melihat lagi kertas yang di pegangnya. "Mohon bantuannya Natsuno-san" Kuroko membungkuk ke Natsuno.

"Kau formal sekali ya Kroko-kun. Mohon bantuannya juga Kuroko-kun"

"Jadi kalian sudah siap?" Midorima mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Tentu saja" Natsuno juga ikut mengangkat tangan yang di ikuti Kuroko. Tentu saja Kagami, Aomine dan Kise juga mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"ASHENTE (ssu/nanodayo)"

.

.

.

Yang pertama masuk ke 'halaman' itu adalah Kuroko, dilanjutkan Aomine, dan Kise. dan sekarang giliran Natsuno yang masuk.

"Aku masih tak percaya tempat seperti ini disebut _'halaman belakang' _" Natsuno bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil _sweatdrop_. Natsuno terus berjalan tak jauh dari gerbang dia masuk tadi.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang membekap mulut Natsuno dari belakang dan menyeretnya. Natsuno terus memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap saja tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari penyerang ini. Tak lama, Natsuno akhirnya bisa lepas dan melihat siapa orangnya.

"Ternyata kau, Kuroko-kun" Kuroko sendiri hanya menunjukkan _pocker face_ andalannya. "Kau kan bisa memanggilku atau menepuk bahuku"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tak mendengarnya. Dan kalau aku memanggilmu, aku takut kau berteriak. Jadi aku menyekapmu" Natsuno hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maaf" Natsuno memasang muka tanpa dosanya.

"Kau sepertinya tak merasa bersalah ya" sekarang giliran Kuroko yang _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi kita akan melanjutkan rencanannya" tanya Kuroko.

_"__Jika Kuroko-kun yang masuk terlebih dahulu, maka kau harus menunggu kami berdua di sekitar situ dan berkumpul lagi untuk melanjutkan rencana selanjutnya"_

"Aku tak pernah terpikirkan untuk kita berkumpul lagi. Tapi kau sudah tau apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Kuroko sambil meyakinkan Natsuno.

"Aku baru memikirkannya tadi, tapi kita bisa mencobanya saat Kagami-kun tiba. Kita bisa menunggunya"

.

.

.

"Natsuno-san, bukannya ini sudah terlalu lama"

"Kau benar. Aku tak menyangka menunggu orang bodoh itu bisa sampai 1 jam" Natsuno hanya bisa _facepalm_ sambil mulai berjalan mencari Kagami.

"Ah ketemu" seruan Kuroko membuat Natsuno langsung menengok ke arah pandang Kuroko. Dan benar saja. Mereka melihat Kagami sedang berjalan sambil kebingungan. Natsuno dan Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan menatap teman seperjuangan mereka dengan tatapan kosong dan tak percaya.

_Orang itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa?_ Batin mereka berdua.

Kagami sendiri bingung mencari kedua sohibnya itu. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk tangan nyadari belakang.

"KYAAAA" teriakan Kagami membuat Natsuno _sweatdrop_ dan Kuroko meng-ignite pass Kagami. Setelah mendapat hadiah, Kagami memegangi perutnya yang sempat di beri oleh Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, teriakanmu itu **Keren** sekali" ucap Natsuno sambil menekan salah satu kata-katanya. "lagipula kau lama sekali"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Darimana saja kalian?" Kagami masih memegangi perutnya.

"Kami dari tadi berada di sana" Kuroko menunjuk tempat dia dan Natsuno tadi menunggu.

"Eh, tapi tadi aku tak melihat kalian di sana" Kagami ganti menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sudahlah tak usah di bahas. Yang terpenting, kau sudah menjalankan perintahku tadi?" tanya Natsuno yang berubah menjadi serius. Kagami menunjukkan cengirannya dan menunjukkan sebuah bendera dengan tulisan yang bisa merusak mata dengan tulisan er... unik mungkin.

"Tentu saja" Kagami memainkan bendera yang di pegangnya "Lagi pula, orang bodoh mana yang menyembunyikan barang mencolok seperti ini di bawah pohon begitu saja"

Kagami melempar bendera itu dan langsung di tangkap oleh Kuroko.

"Kau seharusnya jangan asal melemparnya Kagami-kun" Kuroko memperingati Kagami sedangkan yang diperingati hanya mengatakan maaf tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang panik-paniknya sambil terus mencari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana ini? Benderaku sudah di ambil ssu" Kise hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

Kita kembali ke laptop-eh maksudnya Natsuno dkk. Mereka sedang membicarakan rencana untuk selanjutnya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun berpisah lagi.

Pertama-tama kita mengamati Kagami terlebih dahulu. Untuk sesaat keadaan baik-baik saja sampai seseorang menyerang Kagami dengan tiba-tiba. Beruntungnya Kagami masih bisa menahan serangan orang itu. Mata Kagami membulat setelah melihat siapa yang menyerangnya. Dan keadaan semakin memanas jadi kita berpindah ke Natsuno :v (Kagami : Author mulai menggila lagi-_- )

Natsuno sendiri hanya berjalan dengan santainya di tengah hutan tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sedang menjadi buruan oleh seseorang. Orang itu telah bersiap untuk menyerang Natsuno sebelum-

"Padahal aku kira yang akan mengikutiku Midorima-kun, tapi ternyata kau Aomine-kun"

-Natsuno menyibak semak-semak yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Aomine.

Aomine yang sudah ketahuan langsung menyerang Natsuno. Tentu saja gadis itu spontan mundur beberapa meter dari Aomine. Belum sempat Natsuno menarik nafas, Aomine sudah menyerang Natsuno kembali.

Natsuno menyadari kalau Aomine mengincar pin yang di pakainya. Natsuno berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin. Mau menyerang balik pun dia tak bisa, dia bukan perempuan _yankee_ yang bisa menghajar siapa saja. Natsuno mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menyelamat kan dirinya.

"Kau takut kalah ya Aomine-kun?" tanya Natsuno sedikit meremehkan Aomine. Entah mengapa Aomine langsung menghentikan serangannya.

"Mana mungkin. Karena yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku" balas Aomine dengan tatapan serius bercampur dengan sinis.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan kami di kamar" Aomine tak berkutik. Natsuno menyeringai.

Natsuno langsung melancarkan serangan mendadaknya. Aomine langsung bertahan untuk menangkis serangan Natsuno. Gerakan Aomine berhasil membuat Natsuno memutar tubuhnya dan melewati Aomine.

"Lagipula..." Aomine berbalik menatap Natsuno yang sedang memamerkan benderanya "bukan hanyakau yang bisa mengalahkan dirimu" Natsuno menunjukkan senyumannya. Aomine sendiri terpaku melihat pemandangan itu, lalu menunduk sambil tersenyum tipis. Aomine tak menyangka senyuman gadis itu bisa membuatnya seperti itu, padahal Natsuno tersenyum karena dia akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Aomine.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Midorima-kun sedang dimana ya?"

"Tadi dia bilang akan mengurus Kagami dan Kuroko" tiba-tiba ekspresi Natsuno berubah menjadi horor dan menjatuhkan bendera yang di pegangnya.

"Ini bahaya" gumam Natsuno yang hanya dipandangi Aomine dengan bingung.

.

.

.

Awalnya hanya awan mendung yang menjadi _background_nya, tapi berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga setelah mendapati teman yang senasib dengannya.

"Jadi Kagamicchi juga tertangkap ssu?" tanya Kise dengan senangnya.

"Berisik" ketus Kagami karena masih kesal karena bisa-bisanya dia kalah dengan Midorima. tak lama, Aomine datang menyusul keluar dari halaman dan mencari tempat duduk di sekitar Kagami dan Kise.

"Aominecchi juga tertangkap ssu?" tanya Kise masih dengan _backgrond_ bunga-bunganya itu.

"Kau jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas, Kise. Dan kenapa kau terlihat senang aku tertangkap Kise?" tanya Aomine _sweapdrop_ dan perempatan yang menempel di dahinya saat melihat bunga-bunga di sekitar Kise.

"Berarti sisanya tinggal Midorima. Semoga Kuroko dan Natsuno bisa mengatasinya" Kagami hanya bisa berharap kepada mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Natsuno yang akan mengatasinya sendiri" saut Kuroko.

"Begitu ya, ka- OI KUROKO, SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SINI?!" teriak Kagami yang juga membuat manusia kopi susu di hadapannya ikut kaget.

"Aku datang tak lama setelah Aomine-kun datang" ucap Kuroko tetap datar.

"Kurokocchi, Kau tertangkap juga ssu?" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko dan yang di peluk hanya bisa protes tanpa di pedulikan."Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap ssu? Aku kira kau yang akan bertahan paling lama" tanya Kise setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Itu karena..."

**_Flashback On_**

_Kuroko tak sengaja bertemu dengan Midorima. Midorima sendiri sedang melihat sesuatu dari telapak tangannya. Kuroko mengendap-endap mendekati Midorima. Saat sudah berada di dekat Midorima, Kuroko melihat apa yang ada di telapak tangan Midorima. Kuroko menatap sesuatu yang berada di tangan Midorima dengan bingung. _

_Kepala Kuroko tiba-tiba dipegang oleh Midorima dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Entah kenapa Midorima menatapnya dengan tatapan menakutkan._

_"__Kuroko, bisa kau mengangkat kakimu yang menginjak kakiku nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sakratis._

_"__Maaf Midorima-kun" jawab Kuroko _sweapdrop.

**_Flashback End_**

"Seperti itulah yang terjadi" Kuroko mengakhiri ceritanya. Semua yang mendengar tak berkomentar. _Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu, penangkapanmu benar-benar konyol_, batin semua yang ada di sana.

"Jadi benda apa yang dipegang Midorima?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku belum pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Benda itu memiliki layar yang aneh dengan 6 titik berkedip dengan dua warna berbeda. Aomine-kun atau Kise-kun tau apa benda itu?"

"Tidak tahu ssu" jawab Kise sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aomine hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Semoga saja dia bisa mengatasi si Midorima itu" gumam Kagami yang di sahut anggukan Kuroko.

"Hasyim" Natsuno tiba-tiba bersin dan menggosok hidung nya."Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan ku"

Secara mendadak, pria dengan bulu mata lentik itu langsung mencoba mengambil pin yang dipakai Natsuno. Beruntungnya Natsuno masih sempat menghindar.

"Jangan lengah saat dalam pertemuran nanodayo" ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Midorima mulai melancarkan serangannya lagi. Natsuno langsung menghindarinya.

"'Berkomunikasi dengan tanaman' hanya kamuflase"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau hanya memerhatikan kerusakan pada tanaman dan menentukan lokasi musuh dengan radar yang kau sembunyikan dikantungmu" Midorima hanya diam tak berkomentar "Ku anggap diam mu itu benar. Jadi akulah yang akan menang"

Natsuno langsung menggunakan serangan yang sama saat melawan Aomine tadi. Tapi yang terjadi-

"Sayangnya kau kalah nanodayo"

-Midorima berhasil mengambil pin yang dipakai Natsuno.

"Tidak mungkin" Natsuno mengecek tempat dia memasang pinnya. Dia tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Kau terlalu sombong. Itulah yang membuatmu kalah dariku. Harusnya kau tidak terlalu meremehkan lawanmu nanodayo. Kau membuat ribuan nyawa yang tak bersalah menjadi taruhannya. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya nanodayo"

Natuno hanya bisa menunduk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana semuanya berkumpul. Melihat Natsuno keluar seperti itu, membuat perasaan Kagami dan Kuroko menjadi tak enak. Sebelum mereka keluar Midorima memberitahukan Natsuno suatu hal.

"Akau akan memberitahumu sesuatu lagi" Natsuno menatap Midorima penasaran "aku menyembunyikan benderaku di kursi belakang Kuroko. Aku memberitahu ini karena aku sudah menang"

Natsuno berhenti berjalan membiarkan Midorima keluar dari 'halaman' itu terlebih dahulu. Entah kenapa Natsuno langsung menyeringai. "Harusnya kau jangan memberitahukan kelemahanmu kepada musuh, Midorima-kun" Midorima berbalik ke Natsuno dan menatapnya bingung. Seketika Midorima dkk terbelalak dan membatu saat melihat pin berbentuk daun yang di pegang Natsuno. "KUROKO-KUN LEMPAR BENDERANYA!"

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Kuroko langsung melempar bendera yang berada di belakangnya dan melemparnya ke Natsuno. Akhirnya Midorima sadar dan berusaha menangkap bendera itu. Dan bendera itu berhasil tertangkap oleh Midorima.

"Hampir saja nanodayo" ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan Kacamatanya.

"Walau bagaimana pun, kau tetaplah kalah Midorima-kun" ujar Natsuno.

"Apa mak-" akhirnya Midorima sadar dan terdiam.

"'_Siapa pun yang keluar dari halaman akan dinyatakan kalah' _bukannya begitu kan peraturannya? Kau sudah keluar dari 'halaman' ini sebelum aku. Di tambah lagi, aku masih memiliki pinnya dan belum keluar dari sini. Berarti kau sudah di anggap kalah. Bisa di pastikan bahwa..." semua orang yang ada di sana menunggu lanjutan kalimat Natsuno "...kami lah yang memenangkan game ini"

"YOSHAAA" teriakan Kagami menjadi tanda kemenangan bagi kelompok Natsuno. Kuroko sendiri tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking bahagianya. Natsuno melewati Midorima yang masih membatu di tempatnya lalu menghampiri kedua temannya.

Midorima langsung ambruk dan terduduk. Kise dan Aomine hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya karena untuk pertama kalianya mereka kalah, terutama yang mengalahkan mereka adalah seorang gadis.

Natsuno ikut bergabung dalam kebahagiaan kedua teman seperjalanannya. Saat mengetahui Natsuno berada di dekatnya, Kagami langsung merangkul gadis itu dan mengacak surai merahnya. Kuroko sendiri juga ikutan merangkul Kuroko. Yang terdengar diantara mereka hanya pelampiasan kebahagiaan Kagami dan Kuroko serta protesan Natsuno untuk menghentikan kegiatan Kagami sampai ada yang menginstruksi perayaan mereka.

"Kise-kun, ada apa?" tanya Natsuno setelah melepaskan rangkulan Kagami.

"Kenapa..." gumam Kise pelan

"Kenapa?" Natsuno mengikui ucapan Kise dengan bingung.

"KENAPA ORANG SEPERTIMU BISA MENGALAHKAN KAMI?!" tak ada raut jenaka yang biasa menghias wajah tampannya sekarang. Hanya sebuah amarah yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Orang-orang di sana bahkan tak menyangka hal ini.

"Apa kau membenciku?" _Semua orang yang melihat itu juga tau kalau dia membencimu_, batin semua orang yang ada disana dengan kesal, kecuali Natsuno dan Kise.

"Eh? Aku membencimu?" _Harusnya kau menyadari itu,_ batin semuanya lagi dengan kesal, tentunya kecuali Natsuno dan Kise.

"Habis kau meneriaki ku seperti itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan benci?" ucap Natsuno.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu. Memang pada awalnya aku tak begitu suka denganmu. Tapi saat tadi aku dan yang lainnya kalah, dadaku terasa sesak dan aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku" Kise memegang dada baian sebelah kirinya. Natsuno tersenyum apa maksud ucapan Kise tadi.

"Begitu ya. Ini pasti kekalahanmu yang pertama?" tanpa perlu jawaban dari Kise, dia sudh tau jawaban dari ekspresi pemuda itu. "Memang itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi sekaligus menakjubkan. Lagipula kau belum mengeluarkan kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya bukan? Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan kepada 'orang yang pertama kali mengalahkanmu' ini?"

Kise menatap Natsuno sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan meyakinkan. "Untuk selanjutnya aku tak akan kalah darimu, Natsunocchi"

"Aku pun tak akan kalah darimu, Kise-kun"

"Natsuno Yuuki" Midorima juga ikut menghampiri Natsuno dkk. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu. Dan ini hanya bentuk formalitas saja" Midorima mengulurkan tangannya pada Natsuno.

"Aku tahu, _tsundere_" Midorima mengomentari ucapan Natsuno sedangkan Natsuno sendiri menerima uluran tangannya. "dan untuk pertama kalinya kau akhirnya memanggil dengan namaku" Natsuno hanya menunjukkan senyum tulusnya. Midorima _blushing_ dan menaikkan kacamatanya. Dia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Pada akhirnya kau yang menang juga" Aomine juga ikut-ikutan menghampiri Natsuno. "Jadi tolong jaga kerajaan kami dengan benar ya"

"Sepertinya aku belum memberitahu ya"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Aomine yang bingung dengan ucapan Natsuno.

"Aku memang menginginkan daerah kalian, tapi aku ingin kalian yang mengurusnya" orang-orang yang ada di sana _speachlees_. "Kami tak bisa mengurus semuanya, apalagi kami berniat mau berjelajah. Jadi kami membutuhkan kalian untuk mengurus wilayah kami. Jadi aku menamainya perserikatan Kiseki no Sedai" jangan tanya kenapa namanya begitu, Author dan Natsuno sudah kehabisan ide untuk membuat nama lagi. "Jadi mohon bantuannya semuanya"

Midorima dkk hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kau pintar juga menyimpan pin yang asli untuk saat-saat terakhir, Natsuno" puji Kagami sambil mengacak-acak surainya lagi.

"Itu bukan yang asli"

.

.

Krik krik krik

"Natsuno-san, Aku tak mengerti maksudmu..."

"Sebenarnya, ini pin punyaku. Kebetulan saja bentuknya sama jadi aku menggunakan ini untuk menggertak saja. Tapi tak kusangka ini benar-benar berhasil. Karena game nya sudah selesai, jadi tak apa-apa aku memberitahukan ini"

"Kau benar-benar cerdik Natsuno" Kagami bahkan Kuroko mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. Midorima sendiri berusaha menahan amarahnya karena berhasil di tipu oleh Natsuno. Aomine tak tahu harus berbuat apa saking terkejutnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Natsunocchi" ujar Kise agak canggung.

"Are~ Kalian kalah?" entah darimana ada orang tak di undang datang mendekati mereka.

"Aku sudah memperkirakan ini. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalian akan menerimanya semudah ini" bertambah lagi orang tak di undang.

"Kalian?! Kenapa kalian berada disini?" tanya Midorima yang kaget dengan kedatangan mereka. Bahkan Kise dan Aomine pun kaget dengan kedatangan mereka. Kuroko dan Kagami menatap tak percaya.

_Aku tak mengira bertemu mereka secepat ini_, batin Natsuno.

"Kau pasti Natsuno Yuuki?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka yang menghampiri Natsuno.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku?" tanya Natsuno.

"Itu tidak penting. Perkenalkan aku..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat main Kisedai :**

Author : Doumo minna^^ Gomen aku agak telat

Akashi : Apa maksudmu **agak telat**? /melempar semua stok guntingnya

Kuroko : Kau kemana saja selama ini? /di Ignite-Pass

Murasakibara : Aku akan menghancurkanmu Author-chin

Midorima : /lempar _lucky item_

Author : Gomenasai minna, habis kemarin kena WB dan kena deadline juga. Jadi terbengkalai deh. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku sudah menulis lebih panjang dan gaje dari biasanya. Ya udah kalian jawab reviewnya dulu ya. Ja na~

Kuroko : Dia kabur. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang jawab. Untuk **Shiro-san**, sebentar lagi juga muncul kok. Teang saja. Lebih baik kita tutup saja. Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun tolong ya.

Kise, Murasakibara : Oke. Tolong Reviewnya ya/ssu...


	9. Chapter 9 : Janken

_**Sebelumnya :**_

_"__Kau pasti Natsuno Yuuki?"_

_"__Iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku?"_

_"__Itu tidak penting. Perkenalkan aku..."_

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, Fantasy, etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Itu tidak penting. Perkenalkan aku Himuro Tatsuya, perwakilan dari kerajaan suara" ucap salah satu dari tamu tak di undang yang memiliki poni panjang menutup sebelah matanya itu. "Sedangkan ini-"

"Hallo, aku Hayama Kotaro. Aku perwakilan dari negara api" ucap yang satunya lagi dengan cengiran yang terus bertengger di wajahnya. "Kami di suruh untuk mengantarkan Kuroko dan teman-temannya bertemu dengan Akashi dan Murasakibara" lanjutnya.

"Eh kami?" tanya Natsuno sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh yang di balas anggukan oleh orang yang bernama Himuro.

"Kalian di tunggu di ruang makan kerajaan ini" tanpa aba-aba, mereka berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggakan tempat itu yang diikuti Kuroko, Kagami dan Natsuno.

Saat mereka sudah cukup jauh, Aomine mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa Akashi ke sini? Bukannya dia bilang tak berminat"

"Oh! Tadi sebelum kita memulai game, Akashicchi mendadak bilang dia ingin datang ke sini untuk melihat hasilnya setelah aku bilang kami akan bermain game yang mempertaruhkan kerajaan kita ssu" ujar Kise dengan santainya. Aomine hanya ber-oh ria.

Hening sejenak

"Apa?!" pekik Midorima saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan Kise.

"KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA?!" teriak Aomine yang juga menyadari hal itu. Kise sendiri hanya kebingungan. "Me-memang kenapa ssu?"

"Aho! Jika dia tahu kita kalah, kita bisa membunuh kita nanodayo" tegur Midorima "T-tapi bukan berarti aku takut"

"Jadi begitu ya?" instrupsi sebuah suara dari belakang mereka. Dan seketika muka mereka memucat, terutama Midorima.

.

.

.

Sementara kita pindah ke rombongan Natsuno. Mereka masih berjalan di lorong kerajaan yang luas itu menuju ruang makan.

"Kuroko-kun..." Natsuno menarik ujung lengan baju Kuroko. Yang punya baju menengokkan kepalanya ke sang penarik bajunya. "Mereka siapa?"

"Dari ekspresimu tadi, aku kira kau sudah tahu siapa mereka" ucap Kuroko tak percaya. Kagami yang mendengarnya saja hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat tangan dan membentuk tanda _piece_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"Yang bernama Hayama Kotaru-san itu kebetulan salah satu pelayan di kerajaan Akashi-kun. Keluarganya sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Akashi-kun cukup lama. selain dia ada Mibuchi Reo-san, Nebuya Eikichi-san, dan Mayuzumi Chihiro-san yang sering bersama Akashi-kun" jelas Kuroko. Natsuno hanya mengangguk paham sambil menulis apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu di PSP nya.

"Yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya-san itu teman Murasakibara-kun dan kakak dari Kagami-kun" jelas Kuroko yang membuat Natsuno memandang tak percaya Himuro dan Kagami secara bergantian. "Dia bukan kakak kandungku. Kebetulan dulu kami teman sejak kecil dan aku sudah menganggapnya kakakku, begitu pula Tatsuya" lanjut Kagami yang kesal dengan tatapan Natsuno.

Natsuno menunjukkan ekspresi mengerti dan lega. "Sepertinya kau senang jika dia bukan kakak kandungku" Kagami mencoba menahan kekesalannya kepada gadis yang ada di depannya.

Tak terasa mereka akhirnya sampai di ruang makan. Himuro membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam di ikuti yang lainnya. Pemandangan yang ada di ruangan itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Bertumpuk-tumpuk loyang kue dan beratus-ratus lauk pauk ada di hadapan mereka. Dan ditengah-tengah itu semua, tubuh jangkung dengan surai _lavender_ sedang memakan semua kue yangada di depannya dengan lahap.

_Di dunia manapun, orang ini tak pernah berubah,_ batin Natsuno memandang makhluk itu datar dan kosong.

"Are~ kalian sudah datang?" pemuda itu menengok ke arah pintu.

"Perkenalkan dia Murasakibara Atsushi, pangeran dari kerajaan suara" Himuro mencoba memperkenalkan titan ungu itu, sedangkan yang di perkenalkan masih asik dengan makanan tercintanya. "Atsushi, apa kau akan menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya Himuro yang tetap memasang _pocker face_nya.

"Tentu saja Muro-chin"

KRUCUK~

Terdengar suara perut kelaparan yang berasal dari seseorang paling belakang. Sang pembuat suara itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi dengan tangannya karena malu.

"Kagami-kun kau lapar ya?" tanya Natsuno polos.

"Berisik" ucap Kagami.

"Ne Murasakibara-kun boleh-"

"Tidak boleh!"

Natsuno langsung diam dengan jawaban tegas Murasakibara. Gadis itu langsung memincingkan matanya pada manusia tinggi rakus yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mendekati Murasakibara dan mendekatkan mukanya pada Murasakibara-walaupun tak sampai. Murasakibara sendiri ikut mendekatkan mukanya. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh meminta itu?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"Karena semua ini punya ku" balas sang titan tak kalah sinis.

"Tapi kau tak mungkin bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa"

"Kudengar jika banyak makan bisa menyebabkan gigi berlubang"

"Aku sering sikat gigi, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Dan lagi..." adu mulut terus berlangsung dan semakin unik kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Orang-orang yang melihat pertengkaran itu _swetdrop_.

"Ne, bukannya mereka terlalu kekanak-kanakan?" ucap Kuroko.

"Kau benar" Kagami menyutujui ucapan Kuroko.

"Bukannya semua masalah ini berasal darimu-tepatnya perutmu, Kagami-kun?" ucap-atau ledek, Kuroko.

"Apa kau bilang Kuroko?!"

"Yang dikatakan Kuroko memang benar, Taiga. Jika perutmu tidak mengeluarkan suara, Natsuno-san tidak akan memaksa Atsushi untuk meminta makanannya" Himuro juga ikutan meledek Kagami.

Sedangkan di sisi lain sedang ada acara saling meledek. Sampai-

"Ayo bermain sebuah game"

-sebuah tantangan dari Murasakibara.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pasangan dengan tinggi bertolak belakang itu. Natsuno sendiri awalnya mengedipkan matanya, kemudian menyeringai.

"Boleh saja. Berarti aku yang menentukan game nya"

"Silahkan saja"

"Aku menyarankan..." Natsuno membuka lebar kedua tangannya "... game _janken_"

Semua yang di sana _speachless_.

"Baiklah. Apa peraturannya?"

"Mudah saja. Permainannya hanya 1 kali saja. Jika kau menang, aku tak akan memaksamu lagi. Jika aku menang, kau harus memberikan semua makanan itu. Jika seri, kita berbagi makanan"

"Aku mengerti" ucap Murasakibara sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu-" Natsuno mengangkat tangannya juga.

"ASCHENTE" teriak kedua orang yang jauh berbeda itu. Yang melihat itu tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"_Janken_..." mereka mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi

"..._pon_"

Dan mereka sama-sama menurunkan kepalan tangan mereka. Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang membuka kepalan tangan mereka yang berarti-

"Ah seri" intrupsi Natsuno saat melihat hasil dari _Janken_ mereka.

Murasakibara jatuh dan menahan tangannya di tanah agar badannya tak terjatuh.

"Padahal ini hanya makanan" ucap Natsuno _sweatdrop_. "Semuanya, kalian bisa memakan sebagian dari makanan ini"

Kagami langsung menyantap lahap makanan yang ada di atas meja itu begitu pula Hayama, Kuroko mengambil makanan yang di butuhkannya. Murasakibara? Dia sedang di pojokkan menangisi makanannya yang sudah diambil Natsuno. Himuro sendiri sampai menenangkan bayi besar itu.

"Ini ambil" sebuah tangan mungil mengulurkan nampan besar berisi banyak makanan di atasnya. Murasakibara melihat nampan itu langsung meraih nampan itu secepat mungkin. Tapi nampa itu sudah di angkat lagi sebelum Murasakibara mendapatkannya. "Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau mendapatkan semua isi nampan ini" Murasakibara mengangguk mantab.

_Anak ini tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman,_ batin Natsuno dan Himuro.

Natsuno menitipkan nampannya ke Himuro dan bersiap untuk _janken_ ronde ke 2. Murasakibara juga sudah bersiap.

"_Janken..._" mereka bersiap menurunkan tangan mereka. "..._pon_" Natsuno menurunkan tangannya yang masih di kepal sendangkan Murasakibara menurunkan tangannya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Aku menang. Yey~" ekspresi Murasakibara terlihat sangat senangseperti dapat durian runtuh.

"Karena aku kalah, aku berikan semua itu padamu Murasakibara-kun" tak ada penyesalan dalam nada suara maupun ekspresi Natsuno. "Aku memberikan makanan ini karena kau mau membagikan makanmu pada kami- yah walaupun terpaksa. Lain kali jika kau mau membagi makanan kepada yang lain, aku juga akan memberikan makananku padamu"

"Natsu-chin... Aku suka Natsu-chin" ucap Murasakibara sambil memeluk Natsuno. Kagami dan Kuroko yang melihat itu mencoba menahan hawa membunuhnya sebisa mungkin.

_Aku seperti sedang di peluk anak kecil,_ batin Natsuno sambil tertawa garing.

"Sepertinya Natsuno-san tadi sedang bermain-main ya" Himuro memberikan nampan itu kepada Murasakibara agar melepaskan Natsuno.

"Apa maksudmu, Himuro-san?"tanya Natsuno dengan polosnya.

"Karena kau bisa membaca gerakan tangan Atsushi. Tadi aku melihatmu terus memerhatikan tangan Atsushi" Natsuno menyeringai saat trik nya ketahuan.

"Itu kebetulan saja Murasakibara-kun mudah di tebak. Saat dia akan mengeluarkan batu, dia akan mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat. Saat dia mengeluarkan kertas, kepalan tangannya akan sangat longgar" Natsuno menjelaskan trik yang digunakannya saat melawan Murasakibara tadi.

"Analisismu hebat juga, Natsuno Yuuki" ucap suara _baritone _yang berasal dari depan pintu. Disana menampakan pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata bel- maksudnya _heterochrome_.

"Akashi, kau dari mana saja? Dan kenapa kau bersama mereka" tanya Hayama yang masih memakan makanannya sambil menunjuk Midorima, Kise dan Aomine yang membuntut di belakangnya dengan tampang...er susah di jelaskan.

"Tadi aku mengambil papan shogi. Kebetulan aku melihat mereka dan kebetulan aku mendengar obrolan mereka. Jadi kebetulan aku membawa mereka ke sini"

"Banyak sekali kebetulannya, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko _sweatdrop_.

"Tetsuya, lama tak jumpa. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku berkelana dengan Kagami-kun dan Natsuno-san"

"Begitu ya. Sepertinya ini pertemuan pertama kita. Jadi salam kenal, namaku-"

"Akashi Seijuurou, pangeran dari negara api" potong Natsuno yang dihadiahi tatapan horor dari semuayang ada di sana, kecuali Akashi yang menatapnya tajam.

_Gadis ini tak sayang nyawa,_ itulah kira-kira pemikiran yang ada di ruangan itu

"Jadi ada apa? Tak mungkin kau hanya datang kesini untuk berkunjung" tanya Natsuno dingin. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tak mau berlama-lama dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk menantangmu bermain shogi" Akashi langsung _to the point_. Natsuno hanya menyeringai"Menarik. Aku terima tantangan itu. Jadi apa taruhanmu?"

"Semua yang aku punya dan diriku"

Semua yang ada di sana menatap Akashi tak percaya. Natsuno sendiri juga heran dengan itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Natsuno.

"Tentu saja. Lalu apa taruhanmu?" tanya balik Akashi dengan angkuhnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi" Natsuno menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku mempertaruhkan diriku dan..." Natsuno menatap Kise dan tersenyum seperti mengatakan _maaf-Kise_ "...maaf Kise-kun, aku mempertaruhkan kerajaan cahaya"

"EH?!" tak ada yang mempedulikan pekikkan Kise karena terlalu fokus pada pertaruhan Natsuno dan Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di kerajaanku besok saat tengah hari. Kau bisa mengganti taruhanmu. Jadi sampai jumpa. Ayo Kotaro" Akashi pergi di ikuti dengan Hayama di belakangnya.

Saat sudah cukup jauh, Kagami mencoba membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, apa ini tak apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tak apa. Jika itu Natsuno-san, tak ada masalah apapun yang tak dapat di selesaikannya" ujar Kuroko sambil menatap Natsuno yang membelakanginya.

"Jadi..." suara gadis itu membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Natsuno langsung menunjukkan cengiran polosnnya "...ada yang bisa mengajariku cara bermain shogi?"

GEDUBRAAKKK

_Berakhir sudah, _batin semua yang ada di sana kecuali Natsuno.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat main Kisedai :**

Author : Doumo~ Author de- /kena PSP melayang

Natsuno : BakAuthor-san, kemana saja kau?!

Akashi : Yuuki, kau melemparnya terlalu kencang, lihat dia sampai pingsan

Natsuno : Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita biarkan dia dan balas review. Etto... dari **Miss cocoa**-san, in dah dilanjutin^^ jd ngga penasaran lg kan? Eh apa it yg di tangan Author-san?

Akashi : Kertas in sepertinya... tulisan Author?

Natsuno : Huwaa tulisan dokter

Akashi : Dia harus memperbaiki tulisannya

Natsuno : Isinya itu, Author akan Semi-Hiatus untuk sementara waktu dan entah kapan akan update lg

Akashi : Pasti dia menyiapkan untuk lebaran nanti ebih baik kita cepat tutup

Natsuno : Kau benar, jadi...

Akashi,Natsuno : Tolong Reviewnya^^


	10. Chapter 10 : Aku Tahu Caranya

_**Sebelumnya :**_

_"Jadi..." suara gadis itu membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Natsuno langsung menunjukkan cengiran polosnnya "...ada yang bisa mengajariku cara bermain shogi?"_

_GEDUBRAAKKK_

_Berakhir sudah_

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © ****Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, Fantasy, etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu caranya. Kau mengerti nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

Dia sekarang sedang mengajarkan Natsuno bermain shogi. Natsuno sendiri terus memerhatikan apa yang di jelaskan Midorima dengan serius. Gadis itu menatap Midorima dengan mantab.

"Tentu saja tidak" ucapnya dengan ceria dan bangga.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang nanodayo?!" bentak Midorima. Yang melihat kejadian itu langsung _facepalm_ berjamaah.

Sekarang Midorima dkk sedang berada di ruang santai istana cahaya. Himuro sudah kembali ke kerajaan suara karena mengurus beberapa hal dan meninggalkan Murasakibara di kerajaan itu yang sedang menghabiskan makanan yang ada. Aomine melakukan hal yang tak bisa lepas dari kebiasaannya, membaca majalah yang _kurang bermanfaat_. Kise, Kuroko dan Kagami sedang memerhatikan kedua orang yang sedang belajar itu.

"Padahal aku sendiri mengerti lho Natsunocchi" komen Kise.

"Eh, Bohong?!" pekik Natsuno tak percaya.

"Aku juga mengerti" Kuroko ikut menambahkan.

"Aku juga-walaupun cuma intinya" Kagami juga ikut komentar.

"Aku pun" ucap Aomine sambil tetap membaca majalahnya ditambah dengan menguap.

"Tak mungkin! Aku kalah oleh dou BakAho ini dalam berpikir" Natsuno langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Ne Minna, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Natsunocchi?" tanya Kise sambil melihat Natsuno yang terus merajuk di pojokan.

Natsuno menggaruk dinding dengan jari telunjuknya. Yang melihat itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Shogi memang cukup susah untuk dimainkan olehmu nanodayo. Kalau begitu kita coba dengan yang mudah dulu seperti catur. Kau bisa memainkannya kan, Natsuno?" Midorima membereskan papan shogi tadi dan mengeluarkan papan catur yang entah berasal dimana.

Natsuno langsung bangkit (?) dari pundungnya dan menghampiri Midorima dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Cepat" pekik para pemuda yang ada di sana.

"Jangan meremehkanku Midorima-kun. Tentu saja aku bisa" ucap Natsuno dengan mantab.

"Aku tak akan mudah percaya padamu lagi" ucap Midorima. "Kalau begitu duduklah dan coba" lajut Midorima.

Natsuno duduk di sebrang Midorima. Natsuno memainkan bidak putih sedangkan Midorima memainkan bidak hitam. Natsuno memegang salah satu bidaknya dan menjalankannya 3 langkah. Murasakibara menatap bingung, trio K (Kagami, Kise, Kuroko) _speachless_, sedangkan muncul perempatan di dahi Midorima.

"Sejak kapan pion berjalan 3 langkah nanodayo?" ucap Midorima yang masih menatap pion yang tadi di gerakkan Natsuno.

"Eh salah ya. Kalau begitu..." Natsuno mulai menggerakkan lagi pionnya ke kotak sebelah kanan. "...sudah"

"Sejak kapan pion berjalan _L_ seperti kuda ssu?!" pekik Kise yang mulai berkoar-koar lagi.

"Eh? Memang salah ya?" tanya Natsuno dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja salah" sekarang giliran Kagami yang memekik.

"**Nat**...**su**...**no**..." suara berat dan aura kelam Midorima bertebaran kemana-mana. Orang-orang yang ada di sana seketika menjauh sedikit dari Midorima dan Natsuno.

"I-i-i-i-i-iya?" Natsuno merasa ingin bangkit dari duduknya.

"KAU BAHKAN TAK TAU CARA BERMAIN CATUR NANODAYO" teriakannya menggema keseluruh istana dan membuat guncangan yang berpotensi gempa di kerajaan itu.

"_Moshiwakearimasen*_"

Itulah pekikan terakhir sebelum suara penderitaan mendominasi.

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu jika Midorima-kun itu orang yang sadis" Natsuno langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur kamar Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Natsuno-san, apa kau tak apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan **baik** nya.

"Apanya yang tak apa" ucap Natsuno dengan lemas. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja, Natsuno sudah tak kuat.

"Tapi kenapa harus di kamar kami" Kagami pun ikut menghempaskan dirinya di kasur. Pastinya kasurnya berbeda dengan kasur yang di tiduri Natsuno. "Aku tak mungkin kan membiarkan kalian berada di kamarku. Aku kan perempuan"

"Ayo kita ngobrol di kamar Natsuno-san" entah kenapa Kuroko tiba-tiba jadi semangat dengan Kagami yang sudah bangun dari kasur ikut. "Ayo, Kuroko"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Setelah mereka diceramahi oleh Natsuno, kedua pemuda itu kembali duduk di kasur seberang gadis itu. lalu hening mengambil alih seisi ruangan itu.

"Jadi..." Kagami membuka mulutnya dan memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta"...apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku akan istirahat sebentar di sini lalu kembali ke kamar" Natsuno langsung membenamkan kepalanya di bantal terdekat.

"Karena Natsuno-san sedang istirahat, bagaimana kalau kita memainkan ini?" Kuroko mengeluarkan papan catur yang tadi di pakai Midorima.

"Dimana kau menyimpan papan catur itu?!" pekik Kagami dan di hadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Natsuno.

"Bisa kau tenang sedi-Oi, apa kalian akan memainkan **permainan terkutuk** itu?!" Natsuno menatap horor papan catur yang di pegang Kuroko.

"Tentu saja kami akan memainkannya. Lagipula ini bukan **permainan terkutuk** tapi permainan catur, Natsuno-san"

"AKU TAHU ITU" pekik Natsuno.

"Jadi apa kau akan ikut memainkannya Natsuno?" tanya Kagami dengan mudahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku akan melihat kalian bermain" Natsuno langsung mengubah posisinya yang tiduran menjadi duduk untuk melihat permainan Kagami dan Kuroko.

Mereka menyusun bidak-bidak pada tempatnya. Karena Kagami memakai bidak putih, jadi permainan dimulai darinya. Kagami memainkan pionnya terlebih dahulu. Dia memajukannya dua kotak. Dilanjutkan dengan Kuroko yang ikut memajukan pionnya dua langkah yang sengaja membuat Kagami memakan pion Kuroko. Kuroko terus memancing Kagami untuk memakan bidaknya, Natsuno sendiri memerhatikan mereka dengan seksama tanpa beralih sedikit pun. Dan tanpa Kagami sadari...

"Check Mate, Kagami-kun"

...rajanya sudah terjebak oleh pasukan Kuroko. Kagami mengedipkan mata beberapa kali lalu teriak kecewa karena kalah. Natsuno sendiri tak tahu harus menghiburnya atau menendangnya.

"Sekali lagi! Ayo mainkan sekali lagi!" tantang Kagami.

"Maaf Kagami-kun, tapi aku sedikit mengantuk. Kita lanjutkan setelah tidur saja" Kuroko langsung menuju kasur yang di tempati Natsuno lalu membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada.

Kagami berusaha membangunkan Kuroko tetapi tentu saja hasilnya nihil. Bergerak pun tidak. Author sendiri mempertanyakan apakan Kuroko masih hidup atau tidak?

"Sudahlah Kagami-kun, biarkan Kuroko-kun tidur. Biar aku yang gantikan" Natsuno bangkit untuk pindah ke sebrang papan Kagami. "Apa kau yakin? Kau bahkan tak bisa memainkannya"

Natsuno mulai menyusun bidaknya. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah mulai mengerti permainannya setelah melihat kalian bermain tadi" sekarang dia sudah selesai menyusun semua bidak seperti yang seharusnya "Jadi apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita mainkan permainan ini"

Terpapang seringai Natsuno yang pernah Kagami lihat sebelumnya. Jika kemarin-kemarin dia akan ketakutan melihat seringai itu, tapi sekarang dia akan bersemangat untuk melawan gadis yang pernah mengalahkannya itu. buktinya, Kagami membalas seringai itu dengan seringai yang tak kalah menyeramkan.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan segan-segan melawanmu Natsuno"

Kita lupakan dulu permainan mereka, dan coba untuk berpaling ke Kuroko yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sekarang pria surai itu bermimpi bahwa dia sedang bersanding di atas altar dengan seorang pendeta. Sekarang dia memakai jas lengkap berwarna hitam dan biru muda serta tak lupa yang dengan lencana lambang keluarga yang terpampang di dada kirinya.

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan gagah di hadapan rakyatnya yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Pemuda itu terus menatap pintu besar yang ada di sebrangnya berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya segera muncul di hadapannya.

Dan yang diharapkan terkabulkan. Ditengah pintu besar yang terbuka itu, terlihat wanita dengan balutan gaun pengatin sederhana tapi terlihat anggun dan menawan. Walau tudung yang di pakai wanita itu menutupi wajah dan surai _scarlet _nya, Kuroko tetap bisa melihat rupa manis dan senyumnya yang indahitu. Bunga yang tengah di genggamnya itu dipeggang erat seakan jika dilepas akan layu seketika.

Melihat wanita yang (menurutnya) menyerupai bidadari ini terus menuju ke arahnya, dia tak sanggup lagi menahan senyum yang terus mengembang dengan indahnya. Setiap langkah yang di pijaknya serta alunan musik ringan yang mengiringi dirinya, membuat hati Kuroko semakin berdebar-debar.

Akhirnya wanita itu sudah sampai di hadapan Kuroko dan langsung saja sang pendeta mengucapkan ikrar suci itu.

"Baiklah kita mulai. Apakah yang mulia pangeran Kuroko bersedia menerima wanita ini, Natsuno Yuuki, sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, kaya ataupun misin, sehat atau sakit, mencintai dan memelihara sampai maut memisahkan"

Tanpa ragu lagi, Kuroko menjawab "Aku bersedia"

"Nona Yuuki, apa kau bersedia?"

Yuuki menghirup nafas perlahan dan menjawab "Aku bersedia" dengan senyuman yang membuat Kuroko semakin bahagia.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantinmu"

Kuroko membuka tudung yang menutup wajah Natsuno yang membuatnya dapat melihat wajah pasangannya lebih jelas lagi. Kuroko dan Natsuno saling mendekatkan wajah dan...

"KAU..."

...Natsuno berubah menjadi Kagami.

Kuroko spontan mundur dan terbangun.

Entah Kuroko harus kecewa atau bersyukur dengan mimpinya. Kuroko langsung melirik orang yang membuatnya bangun dari mimpinya. Dia mendapati Kagami sedang pundung di pojokan sambil menggaruk-garuk dinding yang ada di hadapannya. Kuroko langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan catur yang ada di depan Natsuno.

"Ma~ ma~ Kagami-kun, ini kan hanya **permainan**" ucap Natsuno dengan nada mengejek.

"Teme, bukannya kau tak bisa main catur tadi?!" pekik Kagami sambil menunjuk Natsuno.

"Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku tak bisa kan"

"**Kalian, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?!**" terdengar suara berat dan aura hitam dari belakang mereka.

Kagami dan Natsuno langsung merinding merasakan aura yang pekat itu. "Ku-ku-kuroko-kun?! Kau sudah bangun ya?!"

"Tentu saja, Natsuno-san. Bagaimana orang bisa tidur jika kalian terus berisik seperti itu?!"

Kita lewatkan saja apa yang akan terjadi dengan Natsuno dan Kagami. Sekarang kita bisa melihat Natsuno dan Kagmai sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Kuroko. Sang surai biru yang sudah kembali normal hanya melihat papan catur yang habis di mainkan Natsuno tadi.

"Benarkah kau mengalahkan Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku kalah dengan orang seperti Kagami-kun" jawab dengan Natsuno dengan bangga yang di sahut dengan protesan Kagami.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya kau tak tahu cara memainkannya?"

"Tentu saja ak-"

"Natsuno-san! Jawab dengan serius!" ekspresi Kuroko berubah lagi yang membuat muda mudi surai merah ini kembali merinding.

"A-aku hanya memerhatikan kalian bermain d-dan langsung mengerti" jelas Natsuno sambil meredam gemeterannya.

Kuroko yang mendengarkan itu mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku tahu caranya" ucap Kuroko spontan.

"Cara apa?" muncul tanda tanya di atas kepala Natsuno dan Kagami. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kedua orang itu, Kuroko langsung pergi dari kamar cepat-cepat. Mereka berdua hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali lalu saling menatap.

"Kagami-kun, kau tahu apa maksud Kuroko-kun tadi?"

"Aku juga tak tahu"

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sebodoh Kagami-kun"

"Oi! Apa maksudmu?!"

Kita lupakan kedua makhluk itu. Kuroko sendiri sedang mencoba mencari temannyayang bersurai hijau itu. Sedangkan yang di cari sendiri sedang memainkan shogi bersama dengan temannya yang cerewet. Jika kau bertanya dimana temannya yang berkulit gelap itu, dia sudah berada di kamarnya membaca sesuatu yang pasti sudah kalian tahu.

"Ne Midorimacchi, apa kau masih marah dengan Natsunocchi?" Kise memainkan salah satu bidaknya mendekati area musuh.

"Terus-terusan marah tak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa nanodayo" giliran Midorima yang menjalankan bidaknya dengan tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban. Entah untuk apa balutan itu.

"Bohong ssu. Terlihat sekali kau masih marah dengannya. Tapi aku tak menyangka dia bahkan tak bisa bermain catur ssu"

"Lagipula kenapa dia mau saja menerima tantangan Akashi? Jika dia memang tak bisa bermain Shogi dia tak perlu menerima tantangan itu nanodayo"

"Itulah ke unikan Natsuno-san. Dia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin walau itu sesuatu hal yang tak ia bisa. Dia berusaha mengubah sesuatu yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin"

"Jadi begitu ya Kuroko. Pantas- Sejak kapan kau disini Kuroko()cchi?!" pekik Midorima dan Kise berbarengan.

"Sejak kalian menyinggung soal Natsuno-san yangtak bisa bermain catur"

"Lalu ada apa kau kesini nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya "B-bukannya aku penasaran atau apa. Hanya saja aku tak mau membuang waktuku"

"Dengan kau bicara seperti itu saja kau sudah membuang-buang waktumu Midorima-kun" ucapan Kuroko benar-benar menohok pas hati Midorima. "Sasuga Kurokocchi" ucap Kise yang melihat adegan itu.

"Oh ya aku mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting" ucap Kuroko. Kise yang menghibur Midorima langsung menengok ke arah Kuroko.

"Eh? Apa itu Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise. Midorima sendiri masih membatu karena shock yang belum selesai.

"Cara mengajarkan Natsuno-san bermain shogi"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat Main Kisedai :**

Author : /Kabur/

Kagami : Oi, Author! Jangan kabur dulu! /lempar burger/

Aomine : Kemana saja kau selama ini?! /lempar bola basket/

Author : Maafkan daku /ngehindar serangan/

Natsuno : Kalian jgn begitu, kasian Author-san. Kmn saja kau selama in? /nendang Author/

Natsuno : Gomen, banyak hal d duta yg tak bisa d tinggalkan. Sebagai gantinya, kalian bisa menutup ff in bertifa /mengilang/

Natsuno : Tunggu! Mau bagaimana lg, ayo kita tutup sj. Satu Dua...

Natsuno, Aomine, Kagami, : Tolong Riviewnya ya...


	11. Chapter 11 : Mengambil Semua

_**Sebelumnya :**_

_"Oh ya aku mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting"_

_"Eh? Apa itu Kurokocchi?"_

_"Cara mengajarkan Natsuno-san bermain shogi"_

**KUROKO NO GAME**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story and OC © Kumacchi desu**

**.**

**Inspired :**

**No Game no Life © Yuu Kamiya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship, Comedy, Fantasy, etc**

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Benarkah Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise yang langsung menghampiri Kuroko. "Bagaimana caranya ssu? Beritahu aku"

Kise menggoyang-goyangkan Kuroko terus yang membuat pemuda itu merasa pusing karena terus di goyangkan dengan keras.

"To...long...hen...ti...kan...Ki...se...-kun..." ucap Kuroko diantara guncangan Kise. Dan untungnya Kise berhenti melakukannya lalu meminta maaf ke Kuroko.

"Pertama-tama kita harus memanggil Momoi-san dulu" alis Kise dan Midorima terangkat bingung.

"Kenapa harus memanggil Momoi nanodayo? Bukannya aku peduli ya"

"Karena-"

"Tetsu-kun~"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis manis bersurai _softpink_ yang memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Kuroko berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya agar mereka berdua tak jatuh.

"Momoicchi?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ssu?"

"Dai-chan pergi kesini diam-diam tanpa memberitahuku, jadi aku menyusulnya karena aku penasaran. Dan ternyata di sini ada Tetsu-kun juga~" Momoi mempererat pelukannya pada Kuroko.

"Momoi-san, tolong...lepaskan...pelukanmu" wajah Kuroko sudah berubah menjadi biru dan membuat Kise panik. Dan tanpa di minta dua kali, Momoi langsung melepas pelukannya dengan berat hati.

"Kurokocchi?! Kau tak apa?" tanya Kise. Kuroko sendiri mencoba mengambil nafas sebisa mungkin.

"Aku tak apa. Dan juga, Momoi-san..." Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Momoi. "...aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku untuk Tetsu-kun" ucap Momoi dengan semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Petama aku akan memanggil Natsuno-san"

Setelah itu Kuroko pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Momoi sendiri sedang _speachless_ karena kepergian Kuroko.

"Ne, Ki-chan, Midorin. Natsuno-san itu laki-laki kan?" tanya Momoi yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Dia perempuan ssu/nanodayo" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Huwaa, Tetsu-kun selingkuh!" setelah itu terjadi gempa yang membuat seluruh penghuni istana berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri.

.

.

.

Insiden tadi membuat Natsuno dan Kagami lari keluar istana secepat mungkin, Aomine langsung membawa koleksinya untuk di selamatkan, Kuroko yang kebingungan mencari Kagami dan Natsuno, Murasakibara yang masih santai memakan cemilannya, serta Kise dan Midorima yang berusaha menenangkan Momoi yang merengek semakin keras. Sekarang para pangeran dan gadis-gadis sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan.

"Momoi-san perkenalkan, ini Natsuno Yuuki-san. dia yang selama ini bersamaku berjelajah –walaupun cuma sehari"

Natsuno sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum canggung. Bagaimana tak canggung, jika di hadapannya seorang gadis manis sedang merajuk dengan pipi kanan di gembungkan dan setitik air mata di ujung matanya.

"S-salam kenal, aku Natsuno Yuuki" Natsuno berusaha se ramah mungkin walau berakhir dengan delikan tajam dari gadis di depannya.

"Salam kenal, Momoi Satsuki"

Mata _softpink_ nya melirik ke sesuatu yang melingkar di leher Natsuno dan menahan rengekannya agar tak terjadi gempa seperti tadi. Hal itu membuat Natsuno merasa lucu dengan tingkah Momoi.

_Tolong jangan buat aku merasa bersalah dan gemas di saat yang bersamaan Momoi-san_, batin Natsuno merasa tak kuat dengan yang ada di hadapannya.

Bunga bunga bertebaran menjadi _background_ Natsuno yang terus memerhatikan Momoi, meskipun dirinya masih canggung. Sedangkan aliran listrik menjadi _background_ Momoi yang memerhatikan Natsuno dengan kesal. Para pangeran yang melihat kedua gadis itu _speachless _dan _sweatdrop_ di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi kau calon istrinya Tetsu-kun?" semua mata langsung tertuju pada gadis bunga sakura. Yang menjadi objek omongannya hanya mengedipkan mata berapa kali. Kuroko sendiri hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban yang membuat banyak orang salah paham.

"Bukan ssu/nanodayo!" teriak semua pemuda yang ada di sana kecuali Kuroko yang sedang men_deathglare_ satu-satu pelaku teriakkan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak Momoi-san. Mana mungkin aku menjadi calon istri Kuroko-kun" panah imajiner seketika menusuk tepat di jantung Kuroko. Seketika Kuroko langsung pundung di salah satu pojokan samil menggaruk dinding.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai liontin itu?" Momoi menatap tanjam liontin dan Natsuno bersamaan.

"Ceritanya panjang. Kenapa kita jadi membahas hal ini?! Kuroko-kun, kenapa kau memanggil kita kesini?"

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu..." Kuroko langsung bangun dan menghampiri Midorima dan Kise "Bisa kalian melanjutkan permainan shogi kalian"

"Hah?" Kise dan Midorima hanya membalas dengan tampang bodohnya. Ingin rasanya Kuroko memukul wajah kedua pemuda yag lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sudah lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan" masih dengan bingungnya, Kise langsung menyuruh salah satu pelayannya untuk mengambil papan shogi tadi.

"Dan Natsuno-san tolong kau perhatikan permainan mereka?" pinta Kuroko.

Natsuno mengedipkan matanya tak mengerti dan langsung pergi menghampiri Kise dan Midorima yaang sudah bermain Shogi lagi. Setelah memastikan Natsuno, Kuroko mendekati Momoi yang sedang merajuk. Seketika aura Momoi yang tadinya suram menjadi berbunga-bunga.

"Momoi-san bisa kau membantuku?"

Dan langsung saja Momoi menjawab "Tentu saja. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"

Kuroko pun tersenyum walau tipis yang membuat Momoi melayang. "Kalau begitu bantu aku memerhatikan Natsuno-san sudah cukup hebat atau belum" dan seketika terjatuh dengan kerasnya.

"Kenapa kau perhatian sekali dengannya Tetsu-kun?"

"Karena aku menyukainya..." lalu ada batu imajiner yang tiba-tiba menimpa Momoi. Rasanya dia ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "...walau sudah ditolak secara tak langsung"

"Eh?" Momoi tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia turut prihatin dan senang. Bukannya berarti Momoi orang yang jahat, dia juga wanita yang ingin merasakan mencintai dan dicintai.

"Jadi bagaimana Momoi-san?" Kuroko menatap Momoi penuh harap.

"Akan kulakukan! Demi Tetsu-kun~" kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal dan di angkat.

"Kenapa bukan untuk Natsuno-san?"

"Jika untuknya aku tak akan melakukannya" Momoi memajukan mulutnya lagi. Dia memerhatikan Natsuno yang sekarang meminta gantian memainkan shogi, walau Kise dan Midorima tak yakin. "Lagian aku juga penasaran apa yang membuat Tetsu-kun begitu menyukainya" Kuroko yang tadinya memerhatikan Natsuno menoleh ke Momoi.

"Kau tak akan menemukannya sekarang Momoi-san"

.

.

.

Pemuda –atau bisa kita sebut begitu– bersurai hitam itu benar-benar menikmati pertunjukkan dari _hologram_nya itu. Hologram itu menampakkan Natsuno yang sedang bermain dengan Kise, wajahnya tampak serius saat bermain. Nijimura terus memutar-mutar bidak Shogi dengan tulisan _Kyōsha_.

"Kau benar-benar nekad sekali, Yuuki-chan" Nijimura menggenggam bidak Shogi yang di pegangnya. Sesaat dia memerhatikannya lalu menyeringai. Dia melempar bidak itu dan membuatnya melayang-layang.

"Padahal kau tak usah berusaha keras seperti itu" Di tangannya sekarang sudah ada bidak catur Ratu "Tanpa melakukan itu pun kau masih bisa menang"

.

.

.

Natsuno sekarang sudah bisa bermain Shogi walau tak bisa mengalahkan Midorima. Gadis itu benar-benar tak sanggup melanjutkannya. Dia langsung menaruh kepalanya di meja begitu saja, menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat bidak rajanya yang sudah tak berkutik.

"Midorima-kun, kau benar-benar hebat"

"Memujiku tak akan membuatmu ahli nanodayo"

"Cih~" Natsuno mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jika tak ada perubahan, kau takkan bisa mengalahkan Akashi-kun" Momoi yang daritadi hanya memerhatikan menghampiri mereka. "Akashi-kun itu sangat hebat dalam shogi. Belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, bahkan Midorin pun kesulitan mengalahkannya"

"Aku tak kesusahan nanodayo"

"Benarkah? Akashi-kun benar-benar hebat. Padahal permainan ini benar-benar menguras otak" kembali Natsuno menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Banyak yang kehilangan hartanya karena tantangannya itu ssu. Setiap bermain, dia lebih sering memiih permainan shogi. Di tambah Akashicchi punya kemampuan membaca masa depan. Banyak orang menjadi berhati-hati saat bermain dengannya. Setidaknya kita memberikan kemudahan dengan tidak memberikan aturan ssu"

"Eh? Tunggu dulu! Kise-kun bisa kau ulangi kata-katamu tadi?" Natsuno langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Kise.

" '...tidak memberi aturan' ssu?" Kise mengulang kembali kalimatnya tadi.

"Ya. Dan yang sebelumnya..." Natsuno menunjuk Kise mencoba mengingat dan meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

" 'Akashi memiliki kemampuan membaca masa depan' nanodayo?" Midorima ikut membantu.

"Bukan. Kata-kata yang pertama" Natsuno menjentikkan jarinya, mengisyaratkan bahwa yang di bicarakan tinggal sedikit lagi.

" 'Kehilangan harta karena tantangannya'? Memang semua orang mendapat tantangannya selalu kalah. Tapi mereka tak bisa menolak atau akan terjadi perseturuan dan melanggar peraturan pertama" jelas Momoi. " '_Perampokan, pembunuhan dan peperagan dilarang_' ya? Cukup sulit juga menghindari hal semacam itu" Kise menyambung penjelasan Momoi lalu merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Tantangan...aturan...peraturan..." gumam Natsuno memikirkan banyak hal dibenaknya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menepuk dahinya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dari awal!"

"Apa kau mengetahui cara mengalahkan permainan shogi Akashi?!" Midorima yang pertama bertanya saat Natsuno berjalan pergi keluar ruangan.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak" Semua _speachless_ sesaat.

"Jadi kau sudah membuat strategi lain?" giliran Kuroko yang bertanya. Jawaban yang diberikan pun sama. "Tidak" semua yang ada di sana kembali _speachless _lagi.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" Kagami menghampiri Natsuno dan mencoba mencegahnya pergi. Natsuno menghela nafas dan menatap tepat dimata Kagami. Kagami sedikit terkejut dan terpesona dengan tatapan itu membua pipinya sedikit memerah. Langsung saja dia menutup wajah dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku mau melakukan sesuatu yang penting, Kagami-kun..." Kagami pun mulai menatap mata Natsno dan mendengarkan apa yang akan di lanjutkannya. Bisa saja ini hal yang sangat–

"Tidur"

–Penting?

"Aku benar-benar lelah dan butuh banyak energi untuk menghadapi besok. Jadi selamat malam" Natsuno melambaikan tangan dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Muncul perempatan di dahi mereka karena kelakuan Natsuno bahkan Aomine sudah bersiap untuk menghajarnya. Beruntungnya Kuroko, Momoi dan Kise berhasil menahannya.

"KALIAN LEPASKAN! Biarkan aku menghajar orang tak bertanggung jawab itu! Apa sebegitu yakinnya kau akan kalah dan mengambil semua-"

"Aku tak bilang aku akan kalah" Natsuno berhenti di depan pintu memunggungi semua orang yang ada di sana. "Sebaliknya aku sangat yakin kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi aku setuju dengan kata-kata yang terakhir. Mengambil semua..."

Secara mendadak dia membalik badannya sehingga semua orang yang ada di sana dapat melihatnya. Semuanya berfokus pada satu hal, matanya –bukan, tatapannya. Tatapan yang menyiratkan bersiap menghadapi semua hal yang ada di depannya dan membuat semua yang ada di sekitarnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Ya! Aku akan mengambil semua yang dimilikinya tanpa sisa! Bukan! Pasti kuambil semua!" Setelah itu, Natsuno berjalan kembali yang membuat ruangan itu dilanda keheningan.

"Ternyata..." Kuroko, Momoi dan Kise menyadari sumber suara itu berasal melepaskan tahanan mereka. "...gadis itu bisa menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu, membuatku ingin melawannya lagi" seringai yang sudah terpapang di wajah garang Aomine menunjukkan dia sangat bersemangat.

Yang lain juga ikutan bersemangat bahkan Kagami sampai menantang Aomine bermain game. Suasana disana menjadi ribut setelah kepergiannya. Kuroko hanya memerhatikan.

"Seperti biasa, terlalu percaya diri. Tapi mungkin itulah yang membuatnya mampu malawan dan memenangkan game. Hm? Momoi-san?" karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang lawan bicara, Kuroko langsung menengok ke arah Momoi.

Di dapatinya gadis bersurai _pink_ itu memandang tepat dimna Natsuno berdiri tadi. Matanya tetap fokus pada tempat itu dengan pipinya sedikit memerah.

_Perasaanku saja atau perempuan tadi memang terlihat keren?_

.

.

.

Matahari hampir sampai di puncaknya yang menandakan sebentar lagi sudah memeasuki tengah hari. Di saat itu juga kereta kuda sedang berpacu dengan kencangnya. Penumpang di dalamnya sendiri memasang tampang tegang dan mencengkam, kecuali seorang yang-pasti-kau-tahu sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini?!_ Seperti itulah batinan yang ada di sana saat melihatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan halaman istana kerejaan api. Mereka sudah disambut oleh orang-orang yang ada disana. Sepertinya Akashi sudah memberitahukan tentang permainan ini kepada warganya itu. Ada yang memaki, mengumpat bahkan mengejeknya. Semua itu tertuju pada Natsuno. Setidaknya ada yang mendukungnya dengan mengucapkan turut berduka.

"O-oi bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan?" bisik Kagami saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan orang-orang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Akashicchi itu cukup terkenal dengan kemenangannya. Jika ada seseorang yag berani menerima tantangannya apalagi dengan taruhan sebesar itu, sudah wajar hal seperti ini terjadi" balas Kise dengan volume yang sengaja di kecilkan juga.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu Kagami-kun. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berpengaruh" Kuroko langsung menengok ke depannya. Kagami mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko dan mendapati Natsuno yang berjalan dengan santai sambil memainkan PSPnya menuju istana.

Setelah berjalan jauh –mengingat halaman istanan itu cukup luas– para tamu itu sampai di dalam istana. Para pelayan langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menunjukkan jalan menuju Akashi yang sekarangsudah menunggu mereka.

Pelayan itu berhenti di sebuah pintu ganda yang besar. Tanpa mempedulikan Natsuno yang menatap kagum pintu tersebut, sang pelayan mengetuk pintu yang dijawab oleh penghuni ruangan itu.

Pintu itu dibukannya perlahan dan menampilkan Akashi yang duduk dengan arogannya.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Api. Suatu kehormatan kalian dapat menghadiri undanganku. Terutama kau, Natsuno Yuuki" Semua yang ada di sana menatap Akashi seakan Akashi adalah hewan buas yang siap menerjang. "Tapi kenapa hanya kalian berlima yang datang?" lanjutnya saat mendapati hanya ada Natsuno, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise serta Momoi.

Momoi yang daritadi diam berinisiatif membuka "Da– Aomine-sama, Midorima-sama dan Murasakibara-sama harus kembali ke kerajaannya untuk mengurus beberapa hal"

"Kau tak perlu terlalu formal Satsuki" pinta, bukan perintah Akashi. Momoi hanya menuruti perkataan Akashi. Tidak biasa Momoi tak menempel dengan Kuroko, padahal pemuda itu ada di hadapannya. Semua perhatiannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada hal lain.

"Tak perlu mengulur waktu lagi. Ayo kita mulai gamenya. Kau bisa-"

"Mau sampai kapan kau membodohi kami?" semua mata tertuju pada Natsuno.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu" Akashi berdiri dari sofa lembutnya dan mengahampiri mereka. "Bisa kau jelaskan"

"Kau ini benar-benar tak tahu atau mengujiku. Apa kau ingat peraturan di dunia ini?" ucap Natsuno kesal walau matanya terlihat menantang Akashi.

"_ 'Pertama, Perampokan, pembunuhan dan peperangan dilarang' _terus apa hubungan-"

"Lalu?" potong Natsuno untuk kedua kalinya. Akashi merasa jengkel saat berbicara dengan Natsuno, auranya yang gelap membuat semua yang memerhatikannya mencari jarak aman. Di saat bersamaan, Akashi merasa kagum dengan gadis itu.

"Kau menyadarinya juga ya? Lumayan juga"

"Memang apa hubungannya peraturan itu dengan game ini?" tanya Kagami yang kebingungan.

"Jangan-jangan, Akashicchi menantang Natsunocchi bertempur dan Natsunocchi menerimanya ssu?!" pekik Kise dengan paniknya yang mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari Kuroko.

"Tenanglah Kise-kun, Natsuno-san tak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Shogi dan peraturan _Basu Basu Island_ ya?" Kuroko menenangkan Kise.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan shogi" Kagami, Kuroko dan Kise menengok ke arah Momoi. "Aku juga menyadarinya tadi. Apa kalian tau peraturan yang di berikan Akashi-kun saat dia menantangnya?"

"Tidak ssu. Akashicchi sendiri tak mengatakan peraturan apapun" Kise mengingat kejadian kemarin dan membuat Kuroko merasa sesuatu yang aneh.

"Bukannya tak mengatakan peraturannya..." Kuroko mulai menyadarinya juga "...tapi dia tak berhak memberikan peraturan. Bahkan permainan ini tak boleh dilanjutkan"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kagami semakin tak mengerti menatap teman-temannya itu satu persatu.

"Karena peraturan" ucap Momoi singkat.

"Tapi-"

"Kalian berdua jangan terfokus pada aturan pertama. Coba kalian ingat peraturan selanjutnya" perintah Kuroko. Kagami dan Kise pun mencoba mengingat kembali.

"Etto..._'_ _Semua masalah diselesaikan oleh sebuah game..._"

" _'...dan pihak yang ditantang yang menentukan game'_ !" Kagami akhirnya menyadari "Itu berarti..."

"Akashi-kun melanggar peraturan. Itu memberikan keuntungan untuk Natsuno-san"

"Jadi Natsunocchi bisa menang ssu!"

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu. Kita belum akan tau jawabannya sebelum gamenya dimulai" ucap Momoi dan kembali memperhatikan Natsuno dan Akashi.

"Jika aku mengetahui hal ini dari awal aku tak perlu membuat otakku harus mempelajari hal mengerikan itu"

" 'Hal mengerikan'?" Akashi membeo.

"Lupakan, kita kembali ke game. Karena aku sudah mengetahuinya, jadi pertandingan shoginya kita ganti menjadi –dimana ya..." Natsuno mengecek kantong roknya dan akhirnya menemukannya.

"Ini!"

PSPnya.

Semuanya _speachless_.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akashi yang penasaran dengan benda yang di peggang Natsuno.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil bermain. Jadi..." Natsuno mengangkat tangan kanannya diikuti dengan Akashi.

"ASHENTE!"

.

.

10 jam kemudian.

Belum ada yang kalah. Kuroko dan kawan-kawan sudah tidur di sofa. Tak ada yang menyangka, Natsuno hanya mengajarinya sedikit bisa membuatnya mengimbangi Natsuno. Akashi sendiri sepertinya cukup menikmati permainan ini. Tapi hanya sedikit.

_Yang lebih penting, kapan game ini akan selesai?!_

"Kau lumayan juga Akashi-kun"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku selalu menang"

"Akan kubuat kata-katamu itu tak berlaku lagi!"

_Mereka semangat sekali_, batin yang melihat adegan itu.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan pelayan dengan surai hitam yang agak gemulai(?). Semua yang ada di sana langsung menengok ke arah pintu. Pelayan itu membungkuk sedikit

"Ada apa Reo? Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk" Akashi menatap tajam orang yang di panggil Reo itu.

"Sudah waktunya" ucap Reo singkat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita akhiri game ini dengan hasil seri, Yuuki"

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" tanya Kise yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

Akashi yang sudah berjalan pun menghentikan jalannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama saja?"

Semua yang ada di sana diam.

"Benarkah? Aku kan ingin mengambil kerajaanmu"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini mutlak"

"Baik, baik~"

"Berarti kerajaanku selamatkan ssu?" tanya Kise yang tak percaya.

"Tentu saja"

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah pikiran dan akal sehatmu masih bisa di ajak bekerja sama Natsuno-san" ucap Kuroko sambil berdiri dari sofa dan membantu Momoi untuk bangun. Muncul perempatan di dahi Natsuno.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kerja sama..." semua mata sekarang tertuju pada Reo "...para pangeran dari kerajaan cahaya, kerajaan laut, kerajaan tanaman dan kerajaan suara mereka menerima ajakan anda untuk menjadi sekutu kita untuk misi kita selanjutnya"

"Eh secepat itu mereka menyutujuinya? Padahal mereka awalnya menolaknya kenapa mereka-" Akashi langsung menengok kearah Natsuno, dia sendiri langsung menampilkan senyum lebar dan menunjukkan kedua jarinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekarang sudah gelap, sebaiknya kalian segera pulang"

Tanpa protes mereka bangun dan merapikan diri mereka untuk segera pulang. Walau terdengar mengusir tapi tak ada cara lain, ini agar mereka tak dapat **masalah**. Akashi menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk mengantarkan mereka berlima sampai kereta mereka.

Saat Kise melewati Akashi, dia membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung dijawab Kise denagn pasti "Tentu saja ssu"

Kemudian Akashi langsung berjalan –mungkin setengah berlari – ke ruang kerjanya untuk melanjutkan penyelidikannya.

"Apa sudah dia sudah ditemukan keberadaannya?" tanya Akashi tanpa menengok ke lawan bicaranya.

"Iya. Baru tadi kami menemukannya Sei-chan"

"Baguslah. Setidaknya kita tak perlu terlalu khawatir"

"Kita tak bisa menurunkan kewaspadaan begitu saja" tatapan matanya yang biasanya terlihat lembut terlihat sangat serius. Walau tak melihatnya, Akashi dapat merasakannya.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Di dalam kereta yang sekarang sedang menuju kerajaan cahaya, sedang terjadi keributan.

"Kau hebat juga Natsuno! Meskipun tak menang kau berhasil mempertahankan pencapaian kita" Kagami merangkul Natsuno dan mengacak acak rambut Natsuno.

"Itu bukan apa-apa jadi jangan acak-acak rambutku!" pekik Natsuno samil melepaskan diri dari Kagami.

"Tadinya aku pikir harus berpisah dengan rakyatku tapi aku benar-benar..." Kise tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi karena sudah kebanjiran air mata.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kise-kun. Sekarang kau masih bisa bertemu rakyatmu kan" ucap Kuroko.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menyadari hal ini Yuu-tan. Kau memang hebat. Ya kan Tetsu-kun~?" Momoi langsung merangkul lengan Kuroko yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. Kuroko hanya meng-iyakan saja.

_Yuu-tan?!_ , batin Natsuno _sweapdrop_.

"Y-ya yang penting sekarang kita bisa merasakan ke damaian–" kuda mereka tiba-tiba memekik dan pohon tumbang menimpa mereka kereta mereka. Beruntungnya mereka langsung keluar dari kereta.

Kise menghampiri mereka. "Semuanya, kalian tak apa ssu?"

Mereka menjawab kalau tak ada luka sedikit pun pada badan mereka. Setelah memastikan teman-temannya, Kise manghampiri kusirnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Kusir itu menjawab kalau tadi dia melihat sesuatu yang melintasi jalan dan kusir melakukan pengereman mendadak.

"Eh Yuu-tan dimana?" tanya Momoi sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Apa maksudmu Momoi? Tentu saja Natsuno ada di–" Kagami mengangkat _blazer_ putih yang dipegangnya " –sini"

Mereka saling menatap. Tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari menuju kereta yang terkena pohon tumbang... tanpa menemukan apapun di sana.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Tempat Main Kisedai :**

Kuroko : Untuk kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan Author-san

Author : E-eh? M-memangnya apa yang salah?

Kise : Mou Authorcchi, apa kau tak melihat tanggal updatemu itu ssu? Ku kira kau sudah pergi menghilang ssu. Hidoi ne Authorcchi

Author : Harusnya itu yang kuucapkan dan maaf saja kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa kalian ada yang mau di ucapkan lagi?

Kuroko : Sepertinya sudah

Kise : Tidak ada ssu~

Author : Sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu tutup saja untuk kali ini

Kuroko : Baiklah, kalau begitu

Kuroko, Kise : Tolong Riviewnya/ssu


End file.
